Story Five a Absurd Girl
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Kisah 5 sahabat dalam menemukan cinta sejatinya. Main cast : KiAnn, TeukLenn, KyuMonn, YeLizz, dan DongGu/ Straight/ DLDR/ No Bash. (Tidak suka dengan Pairnya, tolong abaikan dan jangan dibaca ya) hehehe terima kasih.
1. Chapter 1

T **itle : Love Story 5 Yeoja Absurd ( chapter 1 )**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk x Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun x Emon el (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung x Lizz Danesta (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae x Pigu (DongGu)**

 **Note : Ini hanya imajinasi semata. Tolong pengertiannya ok! Buat Lizz, Emon, Nishi dan Pigu maaf karena menjadikan kalian tokoh dific yang tidak awesome ini...hehe**

 **Warning : Straight/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Cerita Cinta Anak Kampus#**

 **.**

 **~LennyChan~**

Bruuukkk...

Prakkk...

Cekleekkk...

Suara berisik itu kembali lagi terdengar disalah satu rumah kos-kosan murahan yang ada disekitar daerah Gangnam tersebut. Hal yang sudah sangat sering terjadi, apalagi para yeoja yang mengekos disana tingkahnya sungguh tidak tahu malu, karena selalu berisik dan kadang suka berteriak barbar.

Tidak pernah sadar diri bahwa keributan tiap pagi yang mereka lakukan, sudah dalam tahap meresahkan sang pemilik kos yang sering mendapat teguran dari para tetangga sebelah, karena merasa terganggu dengan tingkah para anak-anak kosannya.

"Liiiiizzzz... semalam kau taruh dimana buku makalanya ?" Teriak Emon membahana, sembari mengobrak-abrik lemari kos-kosan murahan yang ditempati oleh kelima yeoja absurd tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal dari temannya yang lain yang juga tak kalah sibuk

"Emon jangan berisik begitu, ini masih pagi tau. Aku masih ingin tidur." Gerutu Pigu sebal.

Pasalnya gadis manis itu baru lembur tadi malam karena tugasnya yang menumpuk. Lagipula kenapa harus mengerjakannya sekaligus?.

"Aku tidak tau Emon. Tanya sama Lenny mungkin dia lihat." Sahut Lizz dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia sedang buru-buru karena pagi ini ia ada kuis dadakan. " _Sialan dosen itu"Rutuk Lizz dalam hati_ disela aktifitas mandinya.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku harus segera berangkat sekarang. Apa ada yang tau dimana sepatuku?" Lenny yang sedang sibuk mencari sepatunya langsung menyahut ketika mendengar suara Lizz dari kamar mandi. Seperti biasa yeoja satu ini sering lupa sendiri menaruh sepatunya.

"Ckkk buku sialan!". Umpat Emon. Gadis itu kesal setengah mati, Kalau tidak ketemu mati sudah ia ditangan dosen killer menyebalkannya.

"Emon bukankah semalam kau meminjamkannya pada Ryewookie saat dia datang kesini." Nishi yang baru saja selesai dengan sarapannya ikut menyahut. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin memberi tahu tapi apalah daya perutnya lapar jadi ia pikir mending makan dulu saja daripada nanti kelaparan.

Emon yang mendengar ucapan Nishi jadi terdiam. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam. Dan ia mendelik sadis pada Nishi yang hanya nyengir bodoh dan menyebalkan kearahnya.

"Sialan! kenapa tidak bilang sedari tadi huh!" Umpat Emon kesal dan Nishi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tidak peduli.

"Apa kalian melihat sepatuku? Aishh kemana sih sembunyinya tuh sepatu." Gerutu Lenny karena sepatunya tidak kunjung ketemu.

Nishi dan Emon hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas. Bosan juga melihat setiap pagi sahabat mereka satu itu mencari sepatunya.

"Wow ! apa hanya aku saja yang belum siap disini?" Lizz baru saja keluar kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sekalian membawa baju ganti.

"Ann dan Emon sudah! Si Lenny masih sibuk nyari sepatu. Pigu jangan ditanya lagi anak itu masih tidur." Jelas Nishi sebal karena setiap pagi dia dan Emon yang selalu saja menunggu ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya cepat bangunkan Pigu sekarang. Nanti kita telat." Lizz langsung saja panik, mereka berlima harus sudah siap semuanya. Maka bisa tamatlah riwayat mereka kali ini.

Emon dan Nishi yang melihat Lizz panik, jadi ketularan panik juga. Ketiga yeoja tersebut langsung saja menyerbu ranjang Pigu, untuk membangunkannya. Tapi yeoja itu sepertinya tidak terusik sama sekali dengan keributan yang sedang terjadi. Tentu saja mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

"Aigoo! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Lenny yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan urusan sepatunya menghampiri keempat sahabatnya yang terlihat tengah bergumul diatas ranjang Pigu. Yang ajaibnya gadis itu tetap saja terlelap

"Lenny cepat bantu bangunin, badak satu ini. Jika kau tidak ingin terlambat ke kampus cepat." Sahut Emon tak sabaran. Tangannya masih setia menoel-noel pipi kanan Pigu.

"Baiklah! Tapi kenapa tidak pake cara yang biasa dilakukan saja sih." Sahut Lenny polos memandang Lizz, Emon dan Nishi dengan heran.

Bukankah biasanya mereka punya jurus jitu yang sering mereka gunakan untuk membangunkan salah satu dari mereka jika ada yang tidur seperti orang mati kayak Pigu saat ini?.

Ah, sepertinya ketiga yeoja itu lupa. Ketiganya menepuk jidat masing-masing. Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi! Batin mereka kompak.

"Lenny kau harus pertahankan daya ingatmu lebih sering!" Ujar Nishi memuji, meski terdengar sedikit menyindir mungkin.

"Benar-benar hehehe". Sahut Lizz dan Emon serempak. Membuat Lenny mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Huh tidak bisakah, jika memuji itu yang tulus." Tukas Lenny sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah maaf-maaf. Sekarang ayo kita bangunkan badak satu ini."

Lizz memberi komando untuk ketiga sahabatnya yang lain untuk berdiri disisi ranjang. Mereka berjejer tepat disamping ranjang Pigu. Yeoja satu itu tidak sadar bahwa hidup dan jiwanya sedang dalam bahaya.

Hitung sampai tiga!

Satu_ " Emon pegang tangan kanan Pigu!"

Dua_ "Lizz pegang tangan kiri Pigu"

Tiga_ " Nishi ngangkat punggungnya Pigu"

Sampai Pigu duduk dan mereka langsung menarik Pigu dan lari ke kamar mandi setelahnya dan membuat si Kebo Pigu shock terkena penyakit jantung mendadak, belum hilang keterkejutannya.

Pigu sudah diberi shock terapi yang lain dan karena efek yang tiba-tiba dan nyawanya belum terkumpul, membuat Pigu seperti orang idiot

dan terakhir Lenny yang mengguyur si Pigu dengan air dingin sambil berteriak BANSAI hahahahaha tertawa nista keempatnya yang membuat Pigu mendelik kesal pada Keempat sahabat ajaib dan absurdnya ini.

"Yak! kalian sengaja ingin menyiksaku eoh?" Pigu mencak-mencak kesal. Keempat sahabatnya itu kadang sadis sekali. Yah, meski ia juga sih.

"Kau yang apa-apaan heh? Kau lupa kalau kita sudah pernah mengikat janji!" Sahut Lizz jengkel. Karena mereka bisa saja terlambat jika tidak bergegas.

"Hm kalau jika kuliah nanti dan diantara kita berlima ada yang berangkat pagi_" Emon melirik ke arah Nishi untuk melanjutkan menjelaskan. Membuat Nishi mengangguk mengerti.

"Maka yang lain juga harus berangkat pagi." Lanjut Nishi mantap.

"Jadi cepat buka matamu sekarang dan cepatlah mandi. Kita sudah terlambat !" Sambung Lenny mengingatkan. Pandangannya menuju arah jam dinding. Dan serempak kelima yeoja itu menatap horror

"Baiklah tunggu aku lima menit." Secepat kilat Pigu langsung mandi." Sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu diluar dengan tidak sabaran.

Jika boleh jujur. Jauh dilubuk hati mereka yang terdalam, sebenarnya amat sangat menyesal karena mengikat janji aneh dan konyol tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi saat itu kelimanya hanya yeoja polos dan masih bau kencur. Jadi asal main mengikat janji tak berguna, harus selalu berangkat bersama setiap hari.

Kadang kelimanya juga berpikir, apakah jika nanti mereka menikah juga harus bersama-sama. Jika itu terjadi entahlah mereka tidak sanggup membayangkannya

Dan kini kelima yeoja manis itu sudah siap. Rapi dari atas sampai bawah. Saling berjejer didepat teras kosan mereka, memeriksa apakah masih ada yang ketinggalan? Jangan seperti insiden minggu lalu Emon yang kelupaan mengunci pintu kosan mereka. Yang membuat mereka balik lagi padahal sudah setengah jalan.

"Lenny sepatu sudah?" Emon bertanya memastikan.

"Sudah Emon!" Jawab Lenny mantap, hari ini ia lebih cepat sedikit dalam menemukan sepatunya.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu!" Pigu angkat bicara. Gadis itu sudah langsung siap padahal belum ada lima menit. Sepertinya ia mandi kilat.

"Sudahsudah!" Kali Nishi yang menyahut karena minggu ini dialah yang memegang kunci yang sialnya cuma ada satu. Maklum saja ibu kos mereka terlalu pelit

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkaaaattttt..!" Teriak Lizz mengomando. Wajar karena minggu ini juga gilirannya yang menyetir sepeda gandeng lima milik mereka.

Kelima yeoja itupun langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing. Lizz yang pertama karena dia yang menyetir. Diikuti oleh Emon yang kedua. Lenny diposisi ketiga, Pigu ke empat dan Nishi yang terakhir.

Mereka sudah siap untuk mulai mengendarai sepeda gandeng lima milik mereka, hasil dari patungan yang mereka lakukan.

Dan Yang boleh mengendarainya hanyalah, Lizz, Emon, dan Pigu. Karena ketiga yeoja tersebut tidak percaya jika Nishi dan Lenny lah yang menyetir, ketiga yeoja itu sudah kapok. Apa lagi ketika mengingat tragedy dimana ketika Lenny yang menyetir, kelimanya harus rela nyungsep kesekolan dengan tidak elitnya.

Yang berakhir dengan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seantreo kampus karena kotor dan bau. Belum lagi hukuman yang didapat dari dosen mereka. Sejak saat itu nama Lenny dicoret untuk ikut giliran menyetir sepeda mereka. Meski gadis itu kadang merengek ingin ikut giliran.

Begitu juga dengan Nishi. Mereka menyoret nama gadis itu langsung dari daftar giliran menyetir. Serius demi apapun mereka berempat tidak ingin lagi dibonceng oleh Nishi karena gadis itu juga ceroboh. Bahkan bukan hanya nyungsep tapi sepeda mereka sering kali oleng kurang keseimbangan yang berakhir sepeda mereka harus selalu masuk perawatan. Jadi demi menghemat biaya hidup mereka terpaksa tidak mengikut sertakan Nishi dalam giliran setir menyetir.

kelima yeoja itupun akhirnya berangkat juga ke kampus. Dengan senyum yang begitu mereka diwajah mereka masing-masing. Entahlah kenapa mereka begitu senang pagi itu. Senang dengan hal yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui karena apa.

Yang kelima yeoja manis itu tidak sadari adalah bahwa hari itu benang merah mereka baru saja mulai terhubunga dengan takdir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maafkan kami, karena pair ini buat seru-seruan saja dan hiburan buat kami.

Jangan ada yang bashing oke! Sesama elf kita harus saling menyayangi dan menghargai siapapun bias kalian hehehe

Kalau tidak berkenan abaikan saja fict ini oke! Dan kalau sudah terlanjur buka ya close saja ya hehe

Review Please! Tapi kalo tidak mau tidak apa-apa hehe

Terima kasih, buat yang sudah baca atau review hehehe

Next see you chapter!

.

.

From_KyuLennyChan


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : A Story Five Absurd Girl ( Chapter 2 )**

 **Main cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk x Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun x Emon el (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung x Lizz Danesta (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae x Pigu (DongGu)**

 **.**

 **Note : Ini hanya imajinasi semata. Tolong pengertiannya Buat Lizz, Emon, Nishi dan Pigu! Maaf karena menjadikan kalian tokoh dific yang tidak awesome ini..hehe XD. Tambahan karena cerita ini ingin dibuat secara natural jadi mungkin akan jadi banyak chap.**

 **Karena kelima tokoh dan pasangannya masing-masing butuh kealamian saat bertemu hingga mereka benar-benar jadi pasangan. Oh satu lagi dan fic ini sungguh ala drama sekali hahaha**

 **Warning : Straight/ Bahasa tidak baku/ Typo/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **#Cinta Pandangan Pertama#**

 **.**

 **~LennyChan~**

Kelima yeoja absurd yang tadi pagi membuat keributan tidak jelas. Akhirnya bisa bernafas lega juga karena sudah sampai dikampus mereka. Meski kelimanya harus berpisah saat itu juga karena ada kelas pagi masing-masing yang akan segera dimulai.

Kecuali satu yeoja yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak jika pagi ini Pigu harusnya bisa tidur lebih lama lagi karena tidak ada mata kuliah sama sekali sampai siang nanti. Jujur saja ia ingin sekali mengamuk pada ke empat sahabat ajaibnya itu.

Yeoja tersebut sesekali masih menguap tidak peduli sama sekali dengan bisik-bisik tetangga sekitar alias teman-teman kampusnya yang tengah diam-diam membicarakannya. Masa bodoh pikirnya.

Pigu merasa matanya semakin mengantuk tapi ia juga lapar karena tidak sempat sarapan. Lagipula bagaimana mau sarapan bangun saja langsung pergi ke kampus. Entah kenapa Pigu merasa ia butuh asupan tenaga. Yeoja itupun memutuskan untuk pergi kearah kantin dan menunggu keempat sahabatnya yang lain disana.

Mungkin karena masih mengantuk. Pigu tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya terlihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah berlari-lari dengan terburu-buru. Dan tanpa sengaja menabrak punggung mungil miliknya yang langsung tersungkur begitu saja dengan tidak elitnya. Karena pipinya yang lebih dulu mencium lantai koridor kampus.

"Aww Appo! pipiku." Ringis Pigu langsung saja bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit. Tangan kanannya memegangi pipinya yang tadi mencium lantai. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut dan ia mendelik sadis pada orang-orang yang menertawakannya. Secara terang-terangan pula. Dan dalam hati Pigu berjanji akan melabrak seseorang yang membuatnya malu

Saking fokusnya merapal sumpah serapah Pigu sampai tidak menyadari, jika namja tampan yang menabraknya itu kini tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya. Jelas sekali ia merasa bersalah pada gadis tersebut. Meski tak dipungkiri juga seulas senyum geli terpatri diwajah tampan miliknya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa nona?" Mendengar nada suara seorang namja disampingnya membuat Pigu tersadar dari gerutuannya sendiri. Dan yeoja itupun bersiap untuk memaki sang pelaku.

"YAK KALAU JALAN PAke ma_ta." Pigu tanpa sadar semakin memelankan nada suaranya.

Yeoja itu mematung ketika menatap wajah sang penabrak yang ternyata_

 _"Oh ya Tuhan, sungguh amat sangat tampan. Tolong siapa saja cubit tangannya, apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau ini memang nyata? Bertemu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling tampan dan sexy. Mama, Pigu jatuh cinta." Teriak batin yeoja itu histeris._

"H-hey kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku minta maaf ne, Aku sedang terburu-buru. Jadi tidak apakan jika aku tinggal?" Tegur namja tampan itu khawatir. Karena yeoja yang ditabraknya hanya diam saja sembari menatap wajahnya tanpa kedip.

Sedangkan Pigu sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan namja tampan tadi yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Karena saat ini yang ada dipikirannya atau mungkin imajinasinya. Wajah namja tampan dihadapannya tadi seolah terlihat dihiasi bunga-bunga indah bermekaran.

Sama persis seperti komik shojo yang suka dibaca oleh salah satu sahabatnya. Dimana sang tokoh pria begitu tampan bak pangeran. Dan Pigu merasa ia baru saja menemukan pangerannya

~LennyChan~

Di lain tempat tepatnya diruang perpustakaan. Yeoja itu Nishi justru tengah diliputi aura suram. Bagaimana tidak jika buku yang ingin diambilnya terletak cukup tinggi untuk ukuran tubuh mungilnya dan demi apapun yeoja manis satu itu, ingin sekali mengutuk dosen ternistanya yang sepertinya sengaja tengah mengerjainya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya masih dengan perasaan gondoknya, Nishi kembali berusaha menjinjitkan kakinya bahkan ia sampai harus berdiri diatas ujung jari jempol kakinya agar bisa meraih buku tersebut.

Sayang seribu sayang, derita memiliki tinggi badan yang pendek mungkin. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia gagal lagi. Jika saja yeoja itu tidak ingat ini perpustakan, Nishi pasti sudah mencak-mencak tidak jelas sedari tadi.

"Hah !" Nishi menghela nafas lelah.

Sekali lagi dan sekali lagi tapi tidak berhasil juga. Yeoja itu angkat tangan menyerah. Bodoh amat dengan tugasnya, ia capek sekali dan sialnya hanya gara-gara satu buku yang menjadi tergetnya. Dan Nishi sungguh merutuki nasib malangnya, karena sedari tadi ia tidak juga melihat satu orang namja disini untuk dimintai pertolongan.

Dengan kesal Nishi kembali mencoba menjulurkan tangannya. Tapi yeoja itu tersentak ketika dirasanya ada sebuah dada bidang yang menghimpitnya, yang otomatis menjepit tubuh kecilnya diantara rak buku dan juga tubuh yang sepertinya milik seorang namja. Demi apapun Nishi menyukai aroma tubuh itu.

Aroma maskulin dari seorang Pria, apalagi ketika iris matanya menangkap sebuah lengan kokoh yang terjulur untuk mengambil buku yang menjadi targetnya.

 _Tunggu! mengambil buku yang sedari tadi menjadi incarannya? Andwae! Jerit batin Nishi tidak terima._

Setelah dirasa namja tadi sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya. Yeoja itu baru saja akan menyemprot namja tersebut karena hendak mengambil bukunya. Tapi Nishi yang sudah membuka mulutnya terpaksa harus menutup mulutnya kembali. Dan ia malah mengerjap imut, ketika namja itu menyodorkan buku yang diambilnya tadi.

"Untukmu!" Suara datar namja itu terdengar singkat, jelas dan padat.

Dan ketika yeoja itu mendongak untuk menatap sang namja yang ternyata penolongnya tersebut. Dirinya tertegun, karena Namja didepannya ini ternyata tampan. Sangat tampan seperti Pahatan Patung Dewa dalam Mitologi Yunani Kuno.

Nishi harus mengakui bahwa wajah namja itu begitu datar, sedatar lantai rumah kosan murahnya. " _Mimpi apa semalam, hingga dirinya dipertemukan dengan makhluk tampan super datar? Tuhan, apakah dia yang akan menjadi calon appa dari anak-anak ku kelak?" Pertanyaan absurd itu tiba-tiba saja melintas dipikirannya._

Yeoja itu sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan namja didepannya ini semakin datar.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Nishi terbata

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat dan meninggalkan Nishi yang masih terpesona melihatnya.

Setelah namja tampan itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannnya. Nishi merasa suasana di sekelilingnya mendadak berubah penuh hujan bunga, dan tanda berbentuk hati sejauh matanya memandang. Hingga tanpa sadar yeoja itu malah jejeritan.

"Kyaaa... kyaaa... kyaaaa, Tampannya. Ya Tuhan tampannyaaaaaaa_". Teriaknya histeris, Dan_

"BUK!" Sebuah buku melayang kearahnya.

Upzz! Ia lupa bahwa dirinya masih di dalam perpustakaan.

~LennyChan~

Sedangkan di tempat Lizz, yeoja itu tengah berjalan dikoridor sembari membawa beberapa tumpukan buku super tebal dikedua tangannya. Lizz menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa hidupnya terasa mengenaskan sekali.

Sudah ngekos ditempat yang murah, kecil pula. Dan parahnya harus rela berbagi dengan keempat orang yeoja lainnya. Kuliah mendapat dosen yang sialnya_

ya Tuhan kenapa hampir semuanya killer? Senang sekali pula menyiksa mahasiswi lemah sepertinya. Dosa apa dan salah apa coba Lizz pada para dosen itu. Padahal dari dulu seingatnya sejak ia kecil sampai sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menjadi anak yang nakal. Tanya saja sama mama dan papanya. Tapi Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ia jadi berpikir absurd seperti ini.

Lizz masih menggerutu kecil diperjalanan menuju ruang dosen untuk menaruh buku-buku super berat yang ada ditangannya. Tapi yeoja itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya tatkala telinganya mendengar suara alunan musik dari ruangan yang berada tepat disampingnya saat ini.

Karena jiwa penasarannya yang mulai kambuh, Lizz dengan langkah pelan mencoba mengintip kedalam ruangan yang ternyata memang ruangan seni musik. Yeoja itu mengabaikan beban yang ada ditangannya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk menengok kearah jendela ruangan tersebut.

BRUUUKKKK...!

Tanpa sadar Lizz menjatuhkan semua buku-bukunya. _"Omonaaaa, apakah matanya tidak salah lihat? Kenapa ia baru tahu kalau dikampusnya ada namja super tampan? A-apakah ini sebuah takdir baik untuknya dan dia adalah jodohku?" Innernya._

memikirkan pemikiran dadakannya membuat pipinya terasa memanas. Lizz langsung saja menangkup kedua belah pipinya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rona yang tiba-tiba muncul diwajahnya. " _Mikir apa dia barusan, tapi berharap tidak apa-apakan?"_

Mungkin karena sibuk perang batin antara berharap atau tidak berharap bahwa namja tampan tapi memiliki kepala yang melebihi sedikit normal, yeoja manis itu tidak sadar kalau sang objek yang menjadi pemikirannya kini sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Dan tengah mengambil buku-buku yang tanpa sengaja dijatuhkannya.

"Kau menjatuhkan semua buku mu." Suara bariton yang merdu itu, seketika membuat kesadaran Lizz kembali.

Yeoja itu menatap wajah namja tampan yang tadi sempat mengalihkan dunianya. Mendadak rona diwajahnya kembali muncul. Lizz menunduk malu. Apalagi saat melihat namja tampan itu menyerahkan buku-bukunya.

"Go-gomawo." Ucap Lizz gugup." _Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku deg-degan ya?" panik Lizz dalam hati_ . Sembari mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangan namja tersebut.

"Hm." Ucapnya singkat

Lizz terpaku ditempat, Pandangan matanya menatap lurus punggung namja tampan itu yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannnya. "Mama Papa sepertinya Lizz jatuh cinta."

Dan setelahnya disepanjang perjalanannya ke arah ruang dosen. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Bahkan yeoja itu bisa melihat bahwa disetiap langkahnya, seolah tengah berjalan diatas karpet merah dan entah sejak kapan pula buku ditangannya telah berubah menjadi bunga mawar putih yang cantik. Ah, kenapa cinta begitu indah!.

~LennyChan~

Dan disalah satu koridor yang menuju ruang sastra. Lenny, yeoja manis itu terlihat amat sedang terburu-buru. Sesekali kaki mungilnya berlari kecil agar cepat sampai diruang kelasnya. Tapi kenapa rasanya kelasnya mendadak terasa begitu jauh.

Ayolah dirinya bahkan sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. kenapa tidak sampai-sampai sih, rutuknya dalam hati kesal. Bahkan yeoja itu tanpa sengaja jadi sering menabrak orang yang berpas-pasan dengannya. Yang membuatnya harus sering membungkuk pula untuk minta maaf.

"Hey jalannya hati-hati." Tegur yeoja yang tidak sengaja disenggol oleh Lenny karena yeoja itu yang berlari-lari dikoridor seenaknya.

"Mianhae, aku sedang buru-buru." Sahut Lenny cepat dan membungkuk sekilas.

Sebelum kembali berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Tuhan, semoga Jung kangsanim belum datang. Doa yeoja itu penuh harap dalam hati. Meski ia yakin itu sangat mustahil.

Saking terburu-burunya, yeoja itu semakin mengencangkan larinya. Demi Tuhan, rasanya kedua kakinya sudah mau patah. Ini sungguh penyiksaan fisik namanya. "Harusnya tadi ia bolos saja sekalian." Gerutu Lenny tidak jelas.

Yeoja tersebut bahkan tidak memperhatikan ke depan, karena kepalanya yang tertunduk sambil berlari. Otomatis ia jadi tidak melihat, sesosok namja tampan dengan wajah malaikatnya yang juga terlihat tengah fokus dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk keduanya_

BRUUUGGG_

SRAAKKK_

UHH_!

Saling bertabrakan, Kedua pasang iris milik Lenny maupun seseorang yang ditabraknya sama-sama membulat sempurna. Apalagi semua lembaran kertas yang tadi dipegang oleh namja tampan itu, kini semuanya bertebaran dan tepat menjatuhi kepala milik keduanya.

Dan ketika itulah kedua pasang iris mereka bertemu. Yeoja itu terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa semua suara disekitarnya seketika menghilang tergantikan dengan suara musik alunan yang begitu indah. Ketika menatap sepasang mata milik namja tampan tersebut.

 _"Dan sejak kapan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu berubah jadi kelopak bunga? Ataukah ia hanya sedang berimajinasi?._ _Pikirnya dalam hati._

Lenny masih terdiam dan mengerjap bodoh kearah sang namja yang sepertinya terlihat sedikit kesal. Dan demi apapun yang ada didunia, yeoja itu bisa merasakan ada debaran asing yang dirasakannya dihatinya. " _Umma, anakmu ini sepertinya jatuh cinta!" Cicit Lenny dalam hati._

"Hm, bisakah kau singkirkan kakimu dari kertas-kertas ku." Suara namja tampan bak malaikat yang ada dihadapannya itu. Langsung menyentak yeoja yang sedari tadi terdiam bengong tersebut.

Refleks Lenny menatap kearah bawah kakinya. Dan ia kembali membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya bahwa kakinya berdiri diatas kertas-kertas milik sang namja. Yeoja itupun langsung menyingkirkan kakinya dan mulai memunguti lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Masih dengan posisinya yang tengah memunguti lembaran itu.

Lenny terus saja minta maaf. Dilihat darimanapun jelas sekali jika gadis tersebut tengah panik.

Yeoja itu tidak sadar, seulas senyum tipis terlihat diwajah tampan namja itu. Setelah selesai Lenny langsung menyodorkan kertas yang sudah dikumpulkannya.

"Se-sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya gugup

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Jawab namja itu santai.

Namja itupun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan yeoja yang masih terdiam memandangi kepergiaannya. Dan seulas senyum tersungging manis diwajah Lenny.

Yeoja itupun berbalik kembali melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Kali ini ia tidak berlari, melainkan melompat-lompat kecil dengan penuh suka cita. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya mungkin mendengar ceramah dari Jung Kangsanim akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan.

~LennyChan~

Dan ditaman belakang kampus Emon justru tengah merutuk kesal. Bagaimana tidak, gara-gara terlambat ia jadi tidak diijinkan masuk kelas. Sialnya Ryewookie teman satu jurusannya malah tidak membawa pula buku makalahnya yang berisi semua tugasnya dari Shim Kangsanim. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini. _"Tuhan sebenarnya Emon salah apa?" Teriak batin yeoja itu miris._

"Ckkk Ryewook sialan, awas saja anak itu, akan aku labrak jika ketemu." Sungutnya kesal sendiri.

Emon hanya mondar-mandir sedari tadi dipinggir semak-semak. Tentu saja dengan berbagai kegalauannya.

"Arrhhgg_ bagaimana kalau nanti Shim kangsanim malah memberi ku nilai C, padahal aku sudah mengerjakan tugasnya?" Memikirkan hal itu mendadak kepala Emon terasa pening.

"Andwaeeee_." Teriak yeoja itu frustasi.

SRAKKK_SREEKKK_

Mendengar suara disemak-semak yang tiba-tiba grasak-grusuk membuat Emon terkejut. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Berusaha menjaga jarak dari suara tanpa wujud tersebut.

"Si-siapa disana? U-ularkah?" Astaga, entahlah karena otak yeoja manis itu tengah frustasi atau memang sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Hingga menebak sekenanya.

"Huh, kau tau? Kau yeoja terberisik yang pernah ku temui." Sahut seseorang dari balik semak-semak. _"Suara seorang namja." Pikir Emon._

Yeoja itu sontak semakin memundurkan dirinya menjauh, apalagi saat seseorang mendadak muncul dari arah semak-semak dan berdiri didepannya sembari memegang sebuah benda pipih hitam ditangannya tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearahya

Dan Emon langsung membatu ditempat setelah melihat wajah namja tersebut. " _Oh God, pemuda didepannya ini kenapa begitu tampan? Aigoooo, lihat pipi chubbynya itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali."_

Tanpa sadar yeoja itu menyentuh kedua belah pipinya sendiri. Dalam hati ia gemas, sangat gemas dengan pipi chubby namja itu. Dan_

" _eh kenapa perasaanku sesenang ini? Ke-kenapa dengan jantungku, kenapa deg-degan begini?" Jerit inner Emon histeris._

 _" Apakah ini yang namanya cinta pandangan pertama?" Jujur saja memikirkannya membuat batin yeoja itu meringis._

Yeoja itu tidak sadar, kalau namja tersebut tengah menatap lekat kearahnya. Bahkan saat tangan namja itu tiba-tiba saja mengusap kepalanya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Emon yang hanya mematung karena terlalu terkejut mungkin dengan perlakuan dadakan namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dan tanpa disadarinya tangan kanannya menyentuh puncak kepalanya yang disentuh oleh namja tampan tadi.

Seketika wajah Emon merona. Dan yeoja itu bersyukur karena namja itu sudah pergi dari tadi. Entah kenapa tawa kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan debaran yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya saat namja itu menyentuh kepalanya. Tapi Emon juga tidak memungkiri bahwa ia menyukai perasaan asing tersebut.

Dan sepertinya ia mungkin akan berpikir ulang untuk memarahi Ryewook, karena bagaimanapun juga kesalahan gadis itu membawa keburuntungan juga untuknya.

Rasanya Emon bisa merasakan, bahwa disekelilingnya terdapat bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah.

~LennyChan~

Dan di hari itu juga, cinta kelima yeoja absurd tersebut mulai bersemi. Benang merah baru saja terhubung. Dan mereka belum menyadari kalau suatu kisah mereka akan saling terhubung. Disatu tempat yang sama dilokasi yang berbeda.

Kelima gadis itu saling berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang sama. Karena hati mereka tahu, bahwa ada hal yang membahagiakan yang harus kelimanya bagi bersama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review Please! Jika kalian berkenan membaca fict ini, tapi kalau tidak suka abaikan dan close saja yaaaa hehehe

Terima Kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya.

See You Next Chapter!

.

From_ KyulennyChan ( Author )

AnnishiKimki Istri Kibummie ( Editing )


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFiction TeukKyuBumHaeSung, STRAIGHT!**

 **Title : Story 5 Yeoja Absurd**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk x Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun x EmonEl (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung x Lizz Danesta (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae x Pigu (DongGu)**

 **.**

 **Note : Ini hanya imajinasi semata. Tolong pengertiannya ok! Buat Lizz, Emon, Nishi dan Pigu. Maaf karena menjadikan kalian tokoh dific yang tidak awesome ini.. hehe XD**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Typo/ Bahasa Tidak Baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **"Memulai Pencarian Data calon Kekasih Tampan"**

 **.**

 **~LennyChan~**

Malam hari disebuah mansion mewah. Tepatnya disalah satu ruang bersantai milik keluarga Lee. Lima orang namja tampan terlihat tengah berkumpul, walaupun masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

Sang Tuan Muda pemilik rumah mewah itu, Lee Donghae hanya berdiri diam didepan akuarium besarnya, dimana tentunya binatang kesayangannya berada. Dan jelas sekali bahwa pandangan matanya terlihat menerawang jauh ke depan.

Sedangkan di sofa single empuknya, terlihat Namja Tampan dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya yang seolah sibuk dengan bukunya adalah sepupu dari sang pemilik rumah. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa namja itu sebenarnya sama sekali sedang tidak membaca bukunya entah karena apa. Malah ia seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan disampingnya yang duduk disofa panjang ada seorang namja tampan dengan wajah malaikatnya yang juga sepupunya itu justru tengah sibuk membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran kertas penting miliknya. Meski ia sempat tertegun ketika mendapati bahwa ada sebagian dari kertas-kertasnya yang kotor. Dan entah kenapa itu jadi mengingatkannya pada sipelaku yang telah mengotorinya.

Sedangkan dua namja tampan lainnya yang lebih suka duduk dikarpet tebal yang ada dibawahnya terlihat jelas bahwa keduanya juga sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Namja tampan yang memiliki kepala yang sedikit berlebih itu tengah menyandarkan kepala besarnya pada sofa yang ada dibelakangnya sembari mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit ruangan, sekilas ia seolah melihat bayangan yeoja yang tanpa sengaja mengganggunya saat dikampus.

Dan namja tampan dengan pipi chubbynya itu entah kenapa terlihat kesal sekali, karena sedari tadi ia gagal terus untuk menuju level berikutnya dalam permainan game dari PSPnya. Ohhh_

Bagaimana tidak jika suara yeoja berisik yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tadi terus saja mengganggu kosentrasinya. Ada apakah sebenarnya? Huh!.

"Kau kenapa Kyu, tampangmu kecut sekali?". Tegur Donghae yang melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun karena PSPnya.

Namja penyuka ikan itu mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping namja berwajah malaikat tadi.

"Ckkk sialan! Aku juga tidak tau hyung". Kyuhyun jujur mengatakan ini. Entahlah dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar benda kesayangannnya tersebut.

Dan jawaban namja berpipi chubby tersebut, sukses membuat keempat saudara sepupunya mengangkat sebelah alis mereka dan mengernyit bingung_

Tumben sekali namja yang paling muda diantara mereka itu tidak fokus pada "Kekasihnya" itu.

"Ada masalah apa?" Kali ini namja berwajah malaikat yang bertanya. Sepertinya ia juga penasaran.

"Tidak ada Leeteuk hyung". Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?". Pertanyaan spontan dari namja disampingnya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatap hyung berkepala besarnya.

"Yesung hyung, jika aku jatuh cinta lagi bagaimana dengan Seul Gi?". Kyuhyun menyahut bosan.

Jelas-jelas dia sudah punya kekasih. Meski jauh dilubuk hatinya tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Yesung.

"Bisa saja Kyunie. Bukankah kau tidak pernah mencintai Seul Gi meski kalian berpacaran?" Ujar si namja datar menimpali_

membuka satu fakta dibalik hubungan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas jengah dan menatap malas sepupu yang cuma lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Kibum hyung, kau bercerminlah! Bukankah kau juga sama denganku yang harus bersama yeoja centil bernama Jung Hyuna itu". Balas Kyuhyun dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Membuat Kibum memandangnya semakin datar.

"Sudahlah! Kalian jangan memulainya." Sela Leeteuk akhirnya yang menyadari_

Ada aura aneh yang terpancar dari dua sepupu termudanya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Teuki hyung. Kenapa kertas-kertas skripsi mu yang ini kotor?" Tanya Yesung penasaran ketika ia melihat tugas yang sedang dikerjakan oleh namja tampan berwajah malaikat tersebut, sebagian tugasnya nampak kotor.

Dan mendengar hal itu Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang terlihat penasaran.

Leeteuk terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika sekilas bayangan seorang yeoja melintas dibenaknya. Tidak menyadari bahwa keempat namja lainnya sedang saling pandang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Sepertinya Leeteuk hyung sedang jatuh cinta." Celetuk Donghae menyadarkan namja berwajah malaikat itu dari keterdiamannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula yeoja itu sangat ceroboh, berbeda sekali dengan Sora." Leeteuk mengelak dengan senyum malaikatnya menatap kearah Donghae. Meski dalam hati ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya seolah membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Aaahhh, yeoja eoh". Koor keempat namja tampan lainnya. Menggoda sepupu mereka yang paling tua.

Tentu karena namja berwajah malaikat itu saja yang sudah semester enam. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman khas namja tersebut.

"Ckkk kalian ini." Namja berwajah malaikat hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Lihat Teukie hyung bahkan tidak bisa membantah." Yesung semakin menggodanya.

"Jadi benar eoh." Kibum menuntut kepastian.

"Hey-hey aku masih punya Sora!" Bantah Leeteuk sekenanya.

"Seperti hyung benar-benar mencintai yeoja manja itu saja." Sindir Kyuhyun, membuat namja berwajah malaikat itu menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Hemmm Teuki hyung!" Goda Donghae lagi sembari sedikit menyenggol lengan Leeteuk.

"Hae-ah, bukankah kau juga sedang jatuh cinta eoh?" Mendengar ucapan Leeteuk yang menuduhnya balik, membuat Donghae menghentikan aksinya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya namja pecinta ikan nemo itu tidak mengerti. Apalagi ketika ia melihat seringai tipis wajah sepupu tertuanya.

"Tadi kau tidak biasanya cuma melamun didepan akuarium mu. Padahal biasanya kau sering mengajak ikan-ikan mu berbicara."Jelas Leeteuk yang ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan.

Dan ia semakin melebarkan senyumya tatkala melihat sedikit rona diwajah namja ikan tersebut.

"A-apa aku hanya sedang kebetulan saja melemun?" Jelas sekali kalau Donghae tengah berkilah. Tapi jauh dihatinya ia membenarkan.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menimpali dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula sama sepertimu kan Kyu, aku juga sudah punya Hyerin." Tukas Donghae malas. Lagipula jadi kenapa ia yang dituduh seperti ini.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah mencintai mereka!" Kibum menatap keempat sepupunya serius.

Mungkin mereka memang memiliki kekasih, tapi disisi lain kelimanya juga tahu bahwa itu hanya sebuah tuntutan dari keluarga mereka masing-masing untuk berpacaran dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sederajat dengan mereka

Kelimanya saling terdiam dan memandang satu sama lain_

Benar! mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa cinta. Semuanya hanya karena hubungan bisnis semata. Dan kenapa mereka begitu saja menuruti keinginan keluarga mereka?.

Tentu karena sejak kecil mereka telah dididik untuk bagaimana menjadi seorang Tuan Muda yang terhormat. Dan sekarang apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melanggar satu saja aturan yang telah dibuat untuk mereka?.

"Kalian percaya dengan "Cinta Pandangan Pertama?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia kembali ke posisinya semula menyandarkan kepala berlebihnya disofa belakangnya, pandangannya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Leteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Kibum menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Entahlah!" Sahut kibum tak yakin.

Namja tampan dengan wajah datar itu selalu mengedepankan rasional dan menurutnya tidak ada Love at First Sigh dalam kamusnya_

Tapi jika di pikir ulang ketika hampir sehari ini, ia terus saja terbayang wajah marah seorang yeoja saat diperpustakaan kampus tadi.

Kibum bahkan yakin jika dirinya, tidak segera menolong yeoja tadi. Pasti yeoja itu sudah mengamuk pada rak buku disana. Dan mengingat hal itu entah kenapa membuat Kibum ingin tersenyum geli.

"Jangan bilang jika Yesung hyung, sedang jatuh cinta?" Kyuhyun menebak, karena otak jeniusnya pasti langsung bisa memproses pertanyaan dadakan dari hyung berkepala besarnya.

"AKu rasa begitu!" Jawab Yesung mengakui.

Entahlah ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang ada dihatinya. Tapi yang jelas namja tampan satu itu tau ada perasaan lain untuk seseorang yang ditemuinya saat dikampus. Seorang yeoja yang ia tau sedang mengintipnya bermain musik saat itu. Dan entah kenapa pula ia tidak ingin memungkirinya.

"Yesungie, kau harus ingat kau juga sudah punya Luna." Sang namja berwajah malaikat angkat bicara sekaligus mengingatkan keempat sepupunya itu.

"Tapi itu bukan halangan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada yeoja lain hyung." Sangkal Yesung

Untuk kali ini entah kenapa, ia ingin melanggar satu aturan saja dalam keluarga mereka.

"Yesungie benar. Bukankah kita yang akan menjalani kehidupan dengan pasangan kita sendiri." Timpal Donghae membenarkan Ucapan Yesung yang benar adanya begitu juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Kibum.

Tidak ada cinta dalam hubungan asmara yang mereka jalani dengan para yeoja itu. Dan hal itu bukan halangan untuk mereka jatuh cinta pada yeoja lain. Karena jauh dihati sang namja pecinta ikan itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia lebih tertarik dengan yeoja mungil yang ditabraknya dan menatapnya tanpa kedip saat dikoridor kampus.

Dan kelima namja itu kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Apa tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika mereka sebagai sang Tuan Muda Terhormat melanggar aturan?

Jatuh cinta pada yeoja antah berantah yang baru mereka temui pertama kali?

Oh yang benar saja_

"Tapi masalahnya yeoja itu terlalu berisik dan suka mencak-mencak tidak jelas untuk ukuran seorang yeoja berkelas." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memberi tahu sifat sang yeoja yang ternyata menarik perhatiannya itu.

Keempat namja tampan lainnya hanya saling pandang. Dan tersenyum penuh arti menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Kyuhyun menatap malas kearah hyung-hyungnya.

Ayolah memang ia tidak boleh tertarik dengan yeoja lain apa_

"Jadi yeoja berisik eoh!" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalan. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia juga ceroboh dan mudah panik untuk menjadi seorang yeoja yang anggun dan terhormat." Timpal Leeteuk membayangkan kembali sosok yeoja yang menabraknya itu.

"Tukang ngintip tidak ada dalam aturan seorang yeoja yang menjunjung etika kesopanannya." Kini Yesunglah yang berbicara dengan tatapan menerawangnya

"Dan tidak terlihat semangat sekaligus suka mengantuk, astaga itu tidak ada dalam hal yang menjadi kebiasaan para yeoja dari kalangan atas." Teriak Donghae tiba-tiba, entah kenapa ia merasa frustasi.

"Pemarah dan tukang ngamuk. Jelas bukan sifat yang baik untuk seorang yeoja berwibawa dari golongan sosialita yang tinggi dan berkelas." Sahut Kibum yang tanpa sadar menghela nafas lelah.

"Kita tidak mungkin menyukai yeoja seperti itu kan? Yeoja yang seperti itu bukan tipe kita sekali." Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, tapi ia tidak tau untuk siapa pertanyaan itu.

Meski terdengar pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak tau. Berharap saja mereka sederajat dengan kita." Tukas Kibum antara yakin dan tidak yakin.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka hanya yeoja biasa? Ayolah kita ini Tuan Muda yang Terhormat. Dan aku yakin orang tua kita pasti tidak akan setuju." Sahut Donghae gelisah.

"Sudahlah! Kita suruh orang untuk mencari tau tentang mereka nanti." Tukas Leeteuk bijak.

Meski ia berharap yeoja yang disukai oleh mereka itu memiliki status yang sama seperti mereka.

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus." Yesung menyahut menyetujui. Begitu juga dengan Kibum, Dongahe dan Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa hati kelima namja tampan itu mendadak harap-harap cemas. Jika mereka bukan seorang Tuan Muda Terhormat dan Berkelas_

Mungkin tidak akan membuat mereka hawatir meski jatuh cinta pada yeoja gelandangan sekalipun.

Tapi ayolah mereka berlima namja tampan, kaya, terhormat, berkelas dan berwibawa tinggi, akan sangat menggelikan jika harus jatuh cinta dengan yeoja antah berantah yang kemungkinan berkelakuan ababil_

Dan kenapa mereka tidak jatuh cinta saja dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sudah dijodohkan dengan mereka? Setidaknya semua mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah_

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari. Bahwa perasaan selalu memiliki jalannya sendiri. Ia yang memilih dan menentukan kemana ia akan berlabuh. Dan saat itu adalah waktu dimana kau menentukan. Apakah akan menerima rasa tersebut atau tidak. Karena sekalipun kau menolaknya, ia akan tetap berada disana. Menunggu kau mengakui keberadaannya.

~LennyChan~

Sedangkan disebuah rumah kos murah milik para yeoja yang katanya tidak berkelas itu. Meski memang kenyataannya. Tengah saling melamun masing-masing. Setelah kelimanya saling memberitahu bahwa mereka baru saja menemukan sang dambatan hatinya masing-masing.

Dan orang yang jatuh cinta ternyata memang sebelas dua belas dengan para penghuni rumah sakit jiwa. Lihat saja tingkah lima yeoja tersebut.

Emon tidak henti-hentinya menatap luar jendela dengen bersenandung lirih. Kedua tangannya berada di disisi kedua pipinya, ia terlihat seolah gemas dengan pipinya sendiri. Meski sebenarnya ia gemas karena membayangkan pipi chubby milik sang namja tampan yang ditemuinya disemak-semak.

Sedangkan Lizz diatas kasurnya Yeoja itu tengah berguling-guling sendiri. Pipinya tidak berhenti merona, tentu karena ia telah terbius akan feremon sang namja tampan berkepala berlebih itu sebarkan padanya. Ah Lizz benar-benar jatuh cinta kalau begini.

Temannya yang lain Nishi tengah bersandar ditembok diatas tempat tidurnya dengan memeluk bantal gulingnya. Sedari tadi ia jelas sekali ingin berteriak heboh. Tapi ditahan karena tidak ingin diamuk para tetangga. Jadi salahkan saja wajah namja tampan super datar yang terus terbayang dibenaknya.

Dan Lenny sedari tadi yeoja itu hanya tiduran diranjangnya. Tapi senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kasur Pigu diatasnya. Dan tanpa sadar menyentuh jantungnya sendiri. Dimana sedari tadi jantungnya terus berdebar setiap mengingat senyuman malaikat namja yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

Aahhh yaa_

apakah aku belum memberitahu bahwa tempat tidur mereka ranjangnya bertingkat. Hanya Lizz saja yang tempat tidurnya sendiri. Lenny gadis itu diranjang yang bawah sedangkan Pigu diranjang atasnya. Sedangkan Nishi sama diranjang bawah dan Emon yang menempati ranjang atasnya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana satu yeoja lainnya_

Pigu baru saja keluar kamar mandi, lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya. Wajah yeoja itu secerah matahari meski langit tengah berubah gelap. Dan sesekali ia juga tertawa sendiri. Untungnya sahabatnya yang lain juga sedang sama tidak warasnya.

"Lenny aku naik." Ujar Pigu sembari memanjat ketempat tidurnya dengan wajah penuh suka cita.

"Hm." Yeoja itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya akan namja tampan yang ditemuinya tadi dan hanya membalas singkat saja

"Hey, kalian tau wajahku tidak bisa berhenti merona." Ujar Lizz membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Pikirannya melayang membayangkan wajah tampan yang memiliki kepala berlebih. Emon kini bahkan sudah menempati ranjangnya. Kapan ia naiknya?. Maklumin saja orang jatuh cinta kadang lupa sekitarnya.

"Hm, dari tadi aku ingin berteriak senang." Sahut Nishi dengan pandangan matanya yang menerawang jauh.

"Aku gemas melihat pipi chubby yang mirip bak pao itu, uh rasanya aku ingin mencubitnya." Teriak Emon tertahan, ia gemas sungguh sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa tangannya malah meremas-remas bantal gulingnya.

"Jantungku bahkan sedari tadi terus berdebar, tapi aku suka." Timpal Lenny dan yeoja itu terkikik geli sendiri.

"Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu didadaku dan rasanya ingin meledak." Tanpa sadar dengan dramatisnya Pigu sampai merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar sebelum akhirnya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita harus cari tau tentang mereka bagaimana?" Usul Lizz

jiwa penasaran alias keponya sedang menggebu-gebu lagipula ini juga demi pujaan hatinya.

"Aku setuju!" Sahut Nishi antusias.

"Tapi dilihat darimanapun namja tampan itu sepertinya orang kaya." Perkataan Emon membuat keempat sahabatnya mendadak saling terdiam.

"Kau benar. Mereka belum tentu mau juga sama kita." Timpal Pigu lemas. Wajahnya mendadak berubah murung.

"Kita jadi seperti pungguk yang merindukan rembulang" Lenny menyahut lesu. Entah kenapa perkataannya puitis sekali.

"Yak kalian jangan patah semangat dulu. Kita yeoja yang tidak akan mundur sebelum berperang," Ucap Lizz menggebu-gebu berusaha membangkitkan semangat sahabatnya yang lain. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke depan dada.

"Benar, kita tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mencoba." Nishi ikut terkobar semangatnya. Tentu karena ini demi calon appa dari anak-anaknya kelak

"Baiklah, ayo kita susun strategi." Pigu menyahut semangat, wajahnya kini kembali cerah. Apalagi saat dirinya membayangkan bisa bersama sang namja tampan kayak pangeran dikomik sojou itu.

"Hm, kita harus bisa mendapatkan mereka." Lenny mulai terprovokasi. Tak apa selama misi ini menyangkut sang belahan jiwa untuk masa depannya.

"Yosh, ayo kita laksanakan besok." Tukas Emon tak kalah semangat.

Kelima yeoja itupun saling tertawa sebelum memposisikan diri mereka masing-masing untuk segera beranjak ke alam mimpi.

"Aku berharap semoga misi kita berjalan lancar" Lenny berbisik penuh harap. Meski dengan volume rendah keempat sahabat lainnya masih bisa mendengar.

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak menginginkan mereka karena harta, bukan?". Sahut pigu.

"Tapi karena kita memang jatuh cinta pada mereka." Nishi menimpali, ia menatap Lenny yang ada diseberangnya dengan senyum tulus. Yang dibalas dengan senyukan tulus juga. Meski kadang keduanya sering bertengkar tidak jelas. Tapi tetap saja mereka sahabat.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu buktikan bahwa kita memang cinta. Meski terdengar bodoh karena kita baru pertama bertemu mereka" Lizz ikut menimpali.

"Karena ini bukan tentang apa yang mereka miliki, tapi tentang apa yang ada dihati kita." Emon berkata bijak sekali. Dan setelahnya mereka kembali saling pandang dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, aku yang berada dijurusan sastra. Kenapa kalian yang terdengar puitis dan bijak sekali." Protes Lenny polos.

"KARENA KAU YANG PALING NAIF DIANTARA KAMI!" Teriak Lizz, Emon, Nishi, dan Pigu bersamaan.

Tawa mereka membahana diruangakan kecil tersebut. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau malam bahkan sudah semakin larut.

"Yak! Kalian berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menghajar kalian!"

Dan malam itupun mereka bukannya tertidur karena besok kuliah pagi. Yang ada justru saat ini kelimanya malah saling tertawa mengejek dan menggoda. Tak menyadari bahwa tetangga sekitar mereka tengah mencak-mencak karena keberisikan yang dilakukan oleh mereka.

Dan pagi harinya nanti, misi itu akan segera terlaksana. Biarlah saat ini mereka bersenang-senang. Karena besok waktunya mereka bertempur demi mendapatkan hati sang calon pendamping untuk dimasa depan.

Tentu mereka butuh berjuang keras. Ingat target mereka adalah namja tampan dan kaya. Oh kenapa rasanya terdengar seperti mereka ini yeoja gila harta?.

Sudahlah abaikan saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

BANTING MEJA DAN NASKAH.. .!

Apaaaaaaaaaa iniii.. kenapa jadinya beginiii...huweeeee... imajinasiku buruk sekaliii...T_T

.

Tapi ya sudahlah terserah saja...huh! Yang penting tersalurkan...!

.

Review Please! Jika kalian berkenan dengan Pairnya tapi jika tidak abaikan saja oke hehehe

Terima kasih udah baca dan review fict ini.

.

.

 **KyuLennyChan (Author)**

 **AnnishiKimki Istri KibummieXD (Editing)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FanFiction TeukKyuBumHaeSung/ STRAIGHT!**

 **Title : 5 Story a Yeoja Absurd (ch 4)**

 **Main cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk x Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun x EmonEl (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung x Lizz Danesta (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae x Pigu ( DongGu)**

 **.**

 **Note : Ini hanya imajinasi semata. Jadi tolong pengertiannya ok! Buat Emon, Lizz, Nishi dan pigu maaf karena menjadikan kalian tokoh dific yang tidak awesome ini**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Typo/ Bahasa kurang baku/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Tidak suka abaikan saja dan langsung close saja oke! Jangan fanwar dan terima kasih atas pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Modus operation no.1 Berkenalan~**_

 **~KyuLennyChan~**

Keesokan paginya langit nampak mendung karena awan yang terlihat cukup gelap. Tapi ajaibnya dimata Lizz, Pigu, Lenny, Nishi dan Emon, tetap saja pagi ini terasa begitu indah dan cerah. Secerah wajah kelima yeoja yang terkenal absurd dikalangan kampus mereka.

Ah, tentu saja. Apapun yang dipandang oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta semuanya mendadak serba indah penuh warna. Bahkan meski hujan badai sekalipun, otak mereka pasti akan langsung membayangkan adegan ala drama romance picisan yang suka sekali mereka tonton setiap akhir pekan. Dimana sang namja tampan dan yeojachigunya tengah berhujan-hujanan ria sambil berpelukan dengan kedua benda kenyal yang saling berpagutan. Sungguh romantis bukan?

Dan kini mereka sudah sampai dihalaman kampus, dengan mengendarai sepeda gandeng lima kesayangan mereka. Bahkan Lizz tidak menyadari kalau ia mengendarai sepedanya sedari tadi seperti orang mabuk. Kadang serong ke kanan kadang serong ke kiri dengan bibir yang terus bersenandung dengan ceria.

Terlihat bodoh sekali, apalagi wajahnya yang tak juga berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri. Oh ayolah bahkan mereka tidak sadar sama sekali kalau diperjalanan tadi mereka bahkan hampir saja menabrak ayam milik ibu kosan mereka.

Tak jauh beda dengan Lizz, kondisi Emon dan Lennypun terlihat sama persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan boneka barbie impiannya. Keduanya menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kenan dan ke kiri dengan penuh suka cita, sesekali mereka saling terkikik geli.

Sedangkan Pigu dan Nishi, kedua yeoja itu merentangkan kedua tangan mereka lebar-lebar dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dan merekah. Entah kenapa mereka jadi terlihat seperti orang yang mengidap autis.

Kelima yeoja itu bahkan tidak menyadari, jika mereka sudah berada di area parkiran. Dan mengabaikan keganjilan yang ada disana. Dimana kampus mereka terlihat begitu sepi meski sudah banyak kendaraan mewah yang terpakir rapi disana.

Dan sekarang masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, kelimanya memasuki halaman kampus yang begitu lengang. Sesekali Nishi, Emon, Lizz, Pigu dan Lenny saling menggoda dan meledek satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini yang menjadi objeknya adalah sang namja tampan pemikat hati yang mereka temui.

"Hey, kenapa kampus hari ini sepi sekali?" Celetukan Nishi membuat keempat sahabatnya yang lain saling pandang sebelum mengalihkan atensi mereka pada sekitar.

"Benar! Apa hari ini libur dan kita tidak tau." Sambung Lenny pandangannya masih menatap sekeliling yang memang terlihat sepi.

"Tidak mungkin. Masa tidak ada pemberitahuan." Timpal Pigu menatap kearah para sahabatnya bingung

"Lagipula kalau libur. Kenapa diparkiran tadi terlihat penuh seperti biasa?" Tukas Emon dengan memasang pose mikirnya.

"Kalian diam sebentar, dengar sesuatu tidak?" Lizz memandang keempat sahabatnya serius.

Telinganya tengah memasang pendengarannya tajam. Mendengar ucapan Lizz, Lenny, Pigu, Nishi dan Emon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memasang ketajaman pendengaran mereka seakurat mungkin.

"Seperti suara pengumuman." Pigu membenarkan.

"Dari aula utama." Ujar Lenny mencoba menebak sumber suara.

"Ayo kesana." Ajak Emon yang langsung melangkah pergi menuju aula utama kampus.

"Yak! Emon, tungguin kita pabbo." Teriak Nishi sebal. Mengikuti langkah Emon dari belakang begitu juga dengan Pigu, Lizz dan Lenny yang juga merengut kesal

"Dasar tidak sabaran." Gerutu Lizz. Tapi tetap saja mengikuti langkah teman-temannya. Sedangkan Emon memasang wajah polos minta ditabok.

~KyuLennyChan~

Kelima yeoja tersebut kini sudah berada dipintu depan aula utama. Dan benar saja aula besar itu terlihat begitu penuh. Apalagi hampir dari setiap mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan yang berbeda bertumpah ruah disana.

Ada apakah gerangan? Mungkinkah sedang bagi-bagi sembako?. Tunggu memangnya ada ? Ah abaikan.

Baik Lizz, Lenny, Nishi, Pigu dan Emon, berusaha untuk melihat ada apa didepan sana. Lebih tepatnya ingin mengetahui siapakah para namja dan yeoja yang ada diatas panggung kecil yang memang sudah ada disana dan sedang memberi pengumuman atau mungkin baru saja akan mulai.

Kelimanya berusaha untuk menyelip disela-sela para kerumunan mahasiswa yang lain setidaknya agar mereka bisa sedikit berada dibarisan depan.

Ayolah, jika mereka tidak begitu maka mereka berlima tidak akan bisa melihat dengan jelas sampai depan. Salahkan saja tinggi badan kelima yeoja unik itu yang tidak setinggi yeoja-yeoja korea pada umumnya. Karena dilihat darimanapun kelimanya termasuk golongan yeoja bertubuh mungil.

"Mereka tampan-tampan ya."

"Kau benar. Mereka terlihat seperti para pangeran dari negri dongeng.

"Tentu saja! mereka pewaris tunggal dari lima perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Bahkan sampai diluar negri sekalipun."

"Ck, coba kita bisa bersama mereka."

Suara dengan penuh kekaguman, pujian dan semua hal yang begitu memuja_

Terdengar memekakkan telinga kelima yeoja yang kini terlihat sudah berada diurutan yang cukup dekat dengan area panggung kecil yang ada disana. Tentu dengan usaha yang cukup ekstra karena harus berusaha sekaligus mengabaikan delikan tajam disekitar mereka.

Dan mereka hanya memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arah sekitar yang benar-benar padat, masa bodo dengan pandangan menusuk itu.

Apalagi Nishi, Emon, Pigu, Lizz dan Lenny sedang mengernyit bingung dan heran. _Dan lagi siapa yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hampir seluruh penghuni kampus? Sepertinya berlebihan sekali. Batin kelima yeoja ajaib itu._

Tidak sadar bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menarik ucapan tanpa kata mereka sendiri setelah melihat siapa yang tengah semua teman-teman kampus mereka bicarakan.

"Siapa sih yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Emon penasaran menatap kearah keempat sahabatnya berada, yang ada disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Hm, sepertinya mereka sangat terkenal." Nishi menimpali, kepalanya manggut-manggut serius.

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah tau ada namja terkenal seperti itu dikampus?" Tanya Lenny polos menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri , menatap lekat keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

"Benar juga. Kenapa kita tidak pernah tau? Sebenarnya kita ini mahasiswi disini apa bukan sih". Pigu frustasi sendiri. Entah kenapa ia merasa kurang pergaulan. Meski itu satu kenyataan yang tak bisa terbantahkan.

"Memangnya kita pernah ikut ngegosip dengan yeoja-yeoja lain dikampus?" Tanya Lizz balik menatap malas ke arah empat sekawan seperjuangannya. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran bodoh khas masing-masing

Jika dilihat posisi mereka berdiri saat ini. Lenny berdiri paling kanan lalu Nishi, Emon, Pigu dan Lizz. Kelimanya malah asik saling menebak sendiri. Padahal mereka hanya perlu lihat kedepan untuk bisa tau siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Ck, bukankah mereka terlihat begitu konyol?

"Bisa tolong minta perhatiannya sebentar?"

Hingga suara dari salah satu namja yang ada diatas panggung membuat suara yang tadi terasa terdengar membisingkan, langsung mendadak senyap dalam seketika. Semua yang ada disana langsung memusatkan perhatian kearah panggung. Begitu juga dengan kelima yeoja sekawan itu. Dan_

DEG_

DEG_

DEG_

Lizz, Emon, Lenny, Pigu dan Nishi langsung terpaku saat iris mata mereka menatap siapa yang ada diatas panggung sana. Tatapan mereka hanya terpusat pada lima namja tampan yang telah memikat hati mereka.

Seketika disekitar mereka mendadak senyap. Dan waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Seolah-olah saat itu hanya ada mereka berlima plus dengan para namja yang mereka taksir. Hingga mereka bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa mereka telah melewatkan apa yang tengah diumumkan oleh para namja tampan tersebut.

Nishi bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali, ketika iris matanya menatap wajah super tampan tapi sedatar papan triplek milik salah satu namja yang ada diatas panggung sana. Namja yang ia percaya sebagai calon appa dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Lenny merasakan jantungnya berdesir hebat. Tatkala ia menangkap senyum sang namja tampan yang terlihat seperti malaikat didepannya. Namja yang ia harap akan menjadi separuh belahan jiwanya.

Tanpa sadar Emon kembali mengusap puncak kepalanya yang pernah disentuh olehnya. Oleh tangan seorang namja tampan berpipi chubby yang kini tengah tersenyum disana. Namja yang membuatnya memiliki debaran aneh dihatinya.

Lizz bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa ia sudah tersenyum begitu lebar sejak ia melihat namja tampan berkepala besar itu berada disana. Namja yang diyakininya sebagai jodohnya suatu hari nanti.

Dan pigu, entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya telah menangkup kedua belah pipinya sendiri yang ternyata telah memerah. Ketika sepasang iris matanya memandang wajah tampan namja yang tengah berbicara itu. Namja yang telah ia tetapkan sebagai pangerannya.

"Hm, sampai disini apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" Pengumuman yang disampaikan namja tampan dengan senyum childishnya yang menggemaskan sepertinya sudah selesai.

Suasana terlihat masih hening. Sepertinya semua yang ada disana sudah pada mengerti semua apa yang telah disampaikan.

Kelima yeoja yang sedari tadi melamun pun akhirnya tersadar dari keterpakuan mereka dan tanpa sadar dengan refleks Lenny, Nishi, Emon, Pigu dan Lizz mengangkat tangan kelima mereka tinggi-tinggi. Membuat seluruh atensi kini berpusat pada mereka berlima. Yang membuat bisik-bisik mulai kembali terdengar.

Mendadak kelima yeoja itu menjadi gugup. Oh tentu saja gugup, jika bagaimana semua orang disana menatapmu dan berbisik-bisok sok kepo kearahmu. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang paling membuat para yeoja manis bin unik tersebut begitu nerveous alias gugup setengah hidup. Tapi karena tatapan intens dari kelima namja tampan yang ada diatas panggung sanalah yang membuat mereka grogi.

Sungguh lidah kelimanya begitu kelu. Dan oh ayolah bahkan menelan ludahpun kenapa terasa begitu susah. Hey, mereka bukan maling yang baru ketahuan mencuri kotak amal ditempat beribadah. Ya, meski tanpa sadar mereka memang sudah jadi maling sih. Maling hati lebih tepatnya.

"Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Leeteuk, namja tampan berwajah malaikat itu bertanya. Menatap lekat gadis yang kini tengah terlihat gugup itu. Ketara sekali dari gerak geriknya yang tak berhenti menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri para sahabatnya dan ke depan ke arah sang namja tampan.

"I .., itu ..."

"Lenny-ssi, bukankah seharusnya kau ada diruanganku sekarang?" Suara penuh intimidasi dan aura seram yang begitu pekat seketika memotong ucapan Lenny.

Dan langsung menyentak yeoja itu. Yang kini bahkan sudah memasang wajah horror kearah sahabatnya yang tak kalah memasang wajah menyedihkan juga. Kelima yeoja itu bahkan tidak berani untuk menoleh kebelakang.

Bisik-bisik semakin keras terdengar. sedangkan kelima namja tampan itu hanya diam saja. Entah disadari atau tidak tapi sepertinya para namja tersebut menikmati apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Dan, eh apakah namja-namja tampan itu tengah tersenyum geli? Bahkan seorang Kim Kibum yang terkenal paling anti tersenyum?. Oh God, sayang sekali tidak ada yang melihat pemandangan langka itu.

"Kebetulan juga, Pigu-ssi dan Lizz-ssi kalian juga ada sini. Kalian berdua dicari Oh kasangnim tadi" Suara yang tak lain milik Jung kasangnim masih terdengar penuh intimidasi.

GLEK_

Pigu dan Lizz kini sudah berkeringat dingin. Lenny apalagi yeoja itu bahkan sudah komat-kamit berdoa dalam hati semoga selamat kali ini. Dan Emon serta Nishi mereka berharap dalam hati semoga saja mereka tidak dicari oleh dosen manapun yang ada dikampus.

"Hm, sepertinya kalian tengah berkumpul eoh. Untuk Emon-ssi dan Nishi-ssi, kalian disuruh menghadap Shim kasangnim sekarang juga!"

UHUK

Pupus sudah harapan Nishi dan Emon. Matilah sudah kelimanya sekarang. Mereka berlima lupa, benar-benar lupa bahwa pagi ini, hari ini mereka ada urusan dengan dosen masing-masing.

Dan bagusnya mereka malah nyasar ke sini dan malah kepo sama pengumuman yang bahkan akhirnya mereka tak mendengarkan sama sekali alias sia-sia karena salah fokus.

Tolong, maklumi saja ok. Namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta, ingat!. Apalagi ketika sang calon kekasih ada dihadapan mata. Aiisss_!

Kelima yeoja itu pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan menghadap salah satu dosen killer mereka, dengan cengiran manis masing-masing yang bercampur antara meringis sampai terlihat begitu miris dan ironis.

Lebih tepatnya lagi Jung kasangnim itu dosen kesayangan Lenny dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Tidak mengerti? Buka kamus pribadi atau catatan rahasia milik para mahasiswa yang ada loker mereka masing-masing.

"E-eh, Jung kasangnim! A-aku baru saja mau keruangan kasangnim tadi. Ahahhaha..", ujar Lenny sembari tertawa garing. Padahal dalam hati yeoja mungil itu ingin segera kabur dari sana.

Apalagi saat Jung kasangnim menatapnya galak. Membuat nyalinya seketika menciut. Aura disana begitu meneganggkan, tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi Lizz, Nishi, Emon, Pigu dan Lenny.

Sedangkan yang lainnya yang ada disana malah terlihat tengah menahan tawa. Karena ini bukan yang pertama kali untuk mereka melihat dimana kelima yeoja yang menurut mereka aneh itu selalu mendapat masalah dengan para dosen. Tapi justru ini pemandangan pertama kali untuk kelima namja yang diam-diam tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Dan hal ini lucu bagi mereka

"Benarkah, lalu sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya langsung ke keruanganku dan serahkan semua tugasmu." Tukas Jung kasangnim sadis. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, pusing dengan kelakuan salah satu yeoja yang menjadi salah satu mahasiswinya itu.

"Astaga Emon-ssi, Nishi-ssi ternyata kalian disini. Cepat ikut keruanganku segera!" Suara penuh auman itu menggelegar, membuat atensi semua yang ada disana teralihkan kearah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah milik Shim kasangnim.

"B-bolehkah sebentar lagi Shim kasangnim yang baik." Bujuk Nishi dengan tawar menawar yang sudah jelas pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Lima meniiiittt saja kasangnim.. ya..ya..", Emon memelas dengan menunjukan wajah anak anjing minta ditendang. Keduanya bahkan mengabaikan wajah Shim kasangnim yang melotot ke arah mereka.

"Tidak ada lima menit, lima menitan. Cepat ikuti saya atau ku beri nilai D pada tugas kalian nanti." Ancam Shim kasangnim tanpa ampun. Membuat Emon dan Nishi langsung menatap horror dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka cepat-cepat.

"BAIK SHIM KASANGNIM!" Koor Emon dan Nishi bersamaan dan langsung saja ngeloyor pergi begitu saja. Membuat Shim kasangnim mendadak sakit kepala sebelum melangkah pergi mengikuti dua anak didik kurangajarnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat yang lainya sweatdrop berjamaah.

Tapi tepat didepan pintu aula Nishi dan Emon berhenti dan menengok ke arah belakang menatap tepat pada dua namja tampan yang memikat hati mereka. Yang membuat Shim kasangnim dan yang lainnya penasaran. Tak terkecuali para namja tampan.

"Namja tampan dengan pipi bak pao, nanti kita ketemu lagi ok, byyyyyyy...". Teriak Emon dengan senyuman khasnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kau namja tampan tapi datar sedatar lantai, sampai ketemu nanti. Jangan lupakan aku ya!" Teriak Nishi sembari tertawa renyah sebelum melangkah mengikuti Emon yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya dan Shim kasangnim yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya makhlum.

Krikk...kriikkkk...kriiikkkkk...

Semua yang ada disana hanya memandang cengo dua yeoja aneh yang bahkan sudah pergi dari tempat itu Dan jangan lupa perhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang terlihat tengah mengerjap bodoh mendengar perkataan Emon dan Nishi baru saja.

Pigu, Lenny dan Lizz hanya bisa menepuk jidat mereka serempak. Dan saat itulah Lizz dan Pigu saling pandang seolah mereka tengah berbicara lewat telepati. Lenny yang melihat itupun curiga, kedua sahabatnya pasti tengah berencana kabur tanpa dirinya.

"Nah, baiklah Jung kasangnim aku pergi dulu untuk menemui Oh kasangnim. Annyeong kasangnim." Lizz tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi langsung berlari keluar begitu saja cari selamat.

"Benar aku juga ya Jung kasangnim. Kamsahamnida sudah memberitahu. Annyeong." Sahut Pigu cepat. Mengambil langkah seribu kabur dari sana. Baik Lizz dan Pigu mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya dari Lenny karena kelakuan mereka.

"Eh, tunggu! Namja tampan yang seperti pangeran dikomik soujo, nanti kita kenalan ok!". Putus Pigu seenak jidat sebelum benar-benar lari meninggalkan aula utama. Tanpa memberikan yang lain kesempatan mencegahnya untuk kabur.

Lizz yang sudah kabur balik lagi dan melongokan kepalanya sedikit ke dalam ruangan, tatapannya menatap lurus sang namja tampan berkepala besar itu.

"Namja tampan yang disana dan memiliki kepala besar. Nanti kita bertemu lagi. Dan ingat berhenti menyebarkan feremonemu yang mematikan itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Lizz benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Lenny mendesah pasrah melihat keempat temannya sudah kabur tanpa dirinya. Semuanya yang ada disana masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan lihatlah dipanggung sana wajah Donghae dan Yesung yang terlihat mupeng dengan apa yang kedua yeoja tadi katakan (Poor Donghae dan Yesung). Kini yeoja satu-satunya itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka sekarang.

"Apa kau juga mau kabur?"Jung kasangnim sudah menentengkan kedua tangannya dipinggang dengan wajah galak.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Kalau begitu ayo kasangnim kita keruanganmu." Lenny berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. yeoja itu bahkan melangkah lebih dulu.

"Haahh .., anak itu." Mau tak mau Jung kasangnim akhirnya mengikuti sang anak didik. Kenapa kesannya kebalik ya?. Biarkan sajalah.

Tapi Lenny pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang namja berwajah malaikat itu lekat sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Namja malaikat nanti kita kenalan eoh. Aku mau pergi dulu, sampai bertemu lagi." Ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Yaeoja itu tidak sadar Jung kasangnim mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang murid. Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa ber face plam ria mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Kelima yeoja unik itu tidak tahu bahwa tingkah mereka membuat sang para namja tampan saling lirik dan pandang satu sama lain. Sebelum kelimanya sama-sama tertawa geli, pengecualian untuk seorang Kim Kibum yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aigoo dia memanggilku namja malaikat." Tukas Leeteuk masih tersenyum geli.

"Ck. Aku suka dibilang tampan, tapi berpipi bak pao yang benar saja." Kesal Kyuhyun. Meski dalam hati ia tidak benar-benar kesal.

"Dan aku bukan namja berkepala besar, sialan!" Umpat Yesung antara ingin marah dan juga geli dengan tingkah yeoja yang mengatainya tadi. Yesung tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya semakin menambah keempat sepupunya ingin tertawa.

"Hn. Mereka aneh tapi lucu." Kibum jadi ingin kembali tersenyum sekarang. Apalagi ketika dirinya mengingat julukan dari sang yeoja yang tak dikenal itu. Apakah ia sedatar itu, sedatar lantai?. Kibum sepertinya kau saja yang tidak pernah sadar huh!

"Apa menurut kalian aku mirip pangeran dalam komik?" Tanya Donghae tidak nyambung. Tolong salahkan yeoja unik itu yang mengatainya demikian.

Kelima namja itu mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada diatas panggung dimana semua mahasiswa yang lain masih ada disana. Dan untungnya mungkin tidak mendengar apa yang diam-diam mereka bicarakan.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Lizz, Emon, Lenny, Nishi dan Pigu tengah berurusan dengan dosen mereka masing-masing. Meski dalam pikiran kelima yeoja itu tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkan ceramah dari sang dosen. Karena yang ada diotak mereka hanya tentang namja tampan sang pujaan hati.

Apalagi misi mereka belum di rencanakan karena ulah sang dosen. Jadi terpaksa mereka harus menunda dan menunggu hari esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAAKKKK_ BANTING NASKAH_AKU PASRAH TERSERAH MAU NYAMBUNG APA TIDAK!**

 **Review Please! Jika kalian berkenan tapi kalau tidak abaikan oke dan jangan dibaca dan langsung close saja.**

 **Tidak terima segala macam bentuk Bashing maupun War!**

 **Dan Kami minta maaf buat yang ada dalam cast tersebut dan semoga kalian tidak marah atau ngamuk pada kami (?) Kkkk**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya.**

 **Next see you chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From_ KyuLennyChan (Author)**

 **AnnishiKimki Istri KibummieXD (Editing)**


	5. Chapter 5

**FanFiction TeukKyuBumHaeSung, STRAIGHT!**

 **Title : Story A Five Absurd Girls (Chapter 5)**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum - Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk - Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun - Emon el (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung - Lizz Danesta (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae - Pigu (DongGu)**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Typo/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Tidak suka dengan pairnya jangan dibaca dan langsung close saja oke. Dan terima kasih atas pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **~Modus Operation no.2 Balik ke Modus no.1~**

 **.**

 **~KyuLennyChan~**

Pagi ini dikantin yang didesain ala restoran-restoran mewah yang ada dikampusnya, Lizz, Emon, Lenny, Nishi dan Pigu kini tengah nongkrong dan berkumpul disana. Melingkari sebuah meja bundar yang berada paling pojok kantin dengan hanya segelas air putih yang menemani mereka.

Apa ? kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Oh, ayolah jangan paksa saya untuk membeberkan betapa kismin, eh maksudnya miskinnya mereka. Jujur saja itu menyedihkan sekaligus memprihatinkan! Jadi mari kembali ke story saja.

Dan saat ini kelima yeoja yang kemarin kembali membuat keributan itu, tengah serius membicarakan rencana mereka yang kemarin gatot alias gagal total, luluh lantah tak terbantahkan. Dan itu semua karena dosen mereka yang sangat menyebalkan, dan sungguh niat hati kemarin Lizz, Lenny, Nishi, Pigu dan Emon ingin sekali menyantet sang dosen saat itu juga.

Tapi apalah daya hati hello kitty baby mereka terlalu tidak tega. Jadi sebagai gantinya kemarin seharian kelima yeoja unik itu terus saja menyumpah serapahi sang dosen semoga lebih baik lagi pada mereka. Entahlah itu doa atau makian!.

Meski kemarin mereka juga tidak berhentinya berteriak senang dan heboh karena setidaknya kemarin mereka sempat bertemu lagi dengan para namja tampan dambaan hati. Bahkan sampai saat mereka pulang dan tidak sengaja nyungsep pun, tetap saja kelimanya tertawa bahagia.

Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melewati mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jika tidak dalam kondisi jiwa yang sedang melayang separuh karena cinta, bisa dipastikan habis sudah orang-orang yang menatap mereka seperti itu.

Bahkan saking seriusnya mereka berlima sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada delikan-delikan tidak suka yang dilayangkan hampir semua mahasiswi lain yang ada disana ke arah mereka. Tentu saja karena kelima yeoja yang terkanal aneh itu telah berani dan lancang mengajak kelima para namja tampan yang menjadi idola mereka berkenalan. Ditambah lagi dengan tidak tau malunya dan secara terang-terangan juga mengajak ketemuan pula. Panas dan terbakar sudah hati para mahasiswi yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa mereka semua adalah fans dari namja-namja tampan tersebut.

Tapi masalahnya baik Emon, Lizz, Nishi, Pigu dan Lenny, mereka bahkan mungkin tidak tau kalau namja yang mereka taksir itu sangat terkenal baik dikampus ataupun diluaran sana. Karena diotak kelima yeoja unik nan manis itu sendiri yang ada hanya rencana-rencana untuk bisa mendapatkan sang namja tampan.

Dan sekarang mereka masih berbicara dengan serius, kelimanya saling pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit menjelaskannya. Karena jujur saja kelima yeoja tersebut seperti ingin hendak berperang karena pancaran mata mereka yang terlihat menggebu-gebu penuh tekad dan semangat. Dan sepertinya memang tidak ada hari dimana mereka tidak terlihat konyol dan idiot!.

"Baiklah misi kali ini tidak boleh gagal, mengerti!" Lizz menatap satu persatu sahabatnya dengan penuh keseriusan yang melebihi batas kewajaran. Tidak sadar juga bahwa suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Cukup kemarin. Dan inilah waktunya kita berjuang." Emon menimpali tak kalah semangat. Sepertinya jiwa mudanya sedang berapi-api.

"Apa kita akan tetap menggunakan strategi itu?" Nishi bertanya memastikan. Meski siapapun bisa melihat betapa antusiasnya pancaran mata yeoja tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah mencobanya dari kemarin. Tak percuma kita nonton drama setiap akhir pekan." Pigu mengangkat-angkat alisnya bangga sembari menatap kearah empat sahabatnya yang mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Tapi tunggu, kemana kita mau mencari mereka? Kita kan tidak tau nama dan di jurusan apa yang mereka ambil?" Sela Lenny, menatap keempat sahabatnya dengan pandangan polos. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Dan_

JDEERRRR...!

Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Lenny, yang sialnya benar itu sontak membuat kelimanya bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong. Bahkan dalam sekejap semangat yang tadi berkobar-kobar seolah padam begitu saja tak berbekas. Dan seketika langsung tergantikan dengan aura keputusasaan dan kesengsaraan yang begitu nyata menguar dari tubuh kelimanya. Oh,Sungguh berlebihan sekali!.

Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Niat sudah mantap, tekad sudah bulat, rencana ala didrama-drama bahkan mereka sudah hafal dan pelajari untuk mendekati sang target cinta. Tapi sekarang justru masalahnya gimana mau PDKT coba, kalau nama pujaan hati saja mereka berlima tidak tau.

 _"Tolong catat TIDAK TAU! Nah, kalau kejadiannya begini mereka harus gimana? Masa belum apa-apa udah bakalan broken heart, itu sungguh keterlaluan dan tidak elit sekali!" Koor batin kelimanya kompak._

Seolah saling berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan kekuatan telepati masing-masing.

"Tidak bisakah sehari saja kalian berlima tidak bertingkah ababil?" Tanya suara yeoja lain yang tiba-tiba saja kini sudah duduk dan bergabung dengan Emon, Lizz, Nishi, Pigu dan Lenny. Menatap bosan dan jengah kearah lima yeoja yang masih setia dengan aura keputusasaannya.

Kelima yeoja unik dan ajaib itu dengan serempak mengangkat kepala mereka yang sedari beberapa menit lalu tersembunyi dibalik lipatan tangan mereka masing-masing diatas meja. Pandangan mereka nampak lesu menatap kearah yeoja yang ternyata tak lain adalah Ryewook.

Salah satu teman mereka juga. Dan seperti dikomando tanpa memperdulikan yeoja mungil tersebut Lizz, Nishi, Lenny, Pigu dan Emon pun kembali keposisi mereka seperti semula. Mengabaikan pelototan yang dilayangkan Ryewook pada mereka.

"Yak, kalian berhenti bertingkah labil! Oh, astaga setelah kelakuan tak terduga kemarin, kalian malah seperti ini,huh?" Amuk Ryewook menatap kesal kelima yeoja absurd yang bahkan tidak menghiraukannya.

Kelakuan seperti inilah yang membuat Ryewook jarang mau bergabung dengan kelima yeoja yang sebenarnya sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat ini. Karena kelakuan mereka yang kadang tidak tau malu. Dan seandainya Ryewook tidak merasa penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin yang dilakukan oleh Lenny,Lizz,Emon,Nishi, dan Pigu, yeoja manis bertubuh mungil itu pasti tidak akan berada bersama mereka sekarang.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryewook, lagi-lagi dengan kompak mereka mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap kearah Ryewook dengan pandangan memelas ala anak anjing yang dibuang keselokan dekat rumah kosan mereka berlima saat hujan badai. Yang berhasil membuat Ryewook hanya bisa memutar matanya malas. _Benar-benar ababil! Batin Ryewook._

"Wookie, kau tau para namja tampan yang kemarin? Kami mau PDKT tapi tidak tau namanya." Adu Lenny pada Ryewook dengan pandangan meratap, seakan-akan yeoja mungil itu adalah eommanya. Sedangkan Ryewook langsung memasang wajah cengo.

"Padahal kami sudah buat strategi yang bagus." Sambung Pigu lesu, matanya menatap Ryewook dengan berkaca-kaca. Membuat yang bersangkutan tambah spechleess.

"Wookie apa yang harus kami lakukan?". Ujar Nishi putus asa pada Ryewook. Sedangkan yeoja mungil itu mulai tertarik dengan apa yang sedang diracaukan oleh kelima yeoja sekawan tersebut.

 _"Tapi tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya dengan tidak tau siapa nama para namja tampan kemarin? A-apa mereka berlima tidak tau siapa orang-orang yang dengan sangat berani kelimanya ajak berkenalan?" Omonaaa... jangan bilang kalau kelima sahabat konyolnya ini sama sekali tidak tau! Jerit inner Ryewook tidak percaya menatap kelima sahabatnya itu._

"Ryewookie sekarang ottokhae-ottokhae_". Raungan frustasi Lizz yang memanggil namanya membuat Ryewook tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kalau begini pupus sudah harapan kita." Keluh Emon lesu berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa menit lalu saat semangatnya masih berkobar.

Ryewook menghela nafas berat. Karena sepertinya lima yeoja ada didekatnya sekarang ini sama sekali tidak tau dengan identitas para namja yang menjadi idola banyak orang itu. Ryewook jadi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Lizz, Lenny, Nishi, Emon dan Pigu bisa tidak tau sama sekali? Mereka itu sudah dua tahun jadi mahasiswi diuniversitas ini, kenapa bisa tidak tau sama sekali. Entah kenapa kepala Ryewook mendadak pening. Apalagi ketika ia kembali melihat wajah-wajah tak bersemangat mereka. Tapi sepertinya yeoja mungil itu harus memastikan lebih dulu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa kalian benar-benar tidak tau siapa para namja tampan yang kemarin itu?" Ryewook menatap serius kearah kelima sekawan itu yang hanya dibalas pandangan bingung dari kelimanya masing-masing. Sungguh yeoja manis berperawakan mungil itu jadi ingin menjedukan kepalanya sendiri dimeja sekarang juga.

"Memangnya kenapa Wookie? Apa kau mengenal mereka?" Emon berucap penuh harap menatap kearah Ryewook. Membuat Lenny, Pigu, Lizz dan Nishi yang mendengarnyapun tak kalah antusias menunggu jawaban Ryewook. Sekaligus tanpa sadar sedikit membangkitkan kembali semangat yang sempat karam dihati kelimanya tadi.

"Beri tahu kami Wookie-ah." Bujuk Nishi memasang wajah memelas paling ampuh miliknya. Sedangkan Ryewook hanya menatap mereka jengah.

"Tentu saja aku tau, bahkan mungkin seluruh orang di Korea selatan juga tau siapa mereka." Ryewook tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah bodoh kelima yeoja unik tersebut. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"M-mwo? a-apa mereka seterkenal itu." Ucap Lenny matanya membulat lucu, tidak percaya.

"Apakah mereka selebritis Korea?". Sambung Pigu dengan innocentnya ke arah Ryewook.

"Cepat Wokie, ceritakan-ceritakan siapa mereka sebenarnya." Timpal Lizz tidak sabaran. Kelima yeoja manis nan ajaib itu kembali memandang Ryewook dengan antusias. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya kembali menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah kelima sahabat seperjuangan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan bercerita sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik, arra?" Entah kenapa Ryewook jadi merasa seperti seorang eomma yang hendak membacakan dongeng untuk anak-anaknya. Apalagi reaksi dari Lenny, Nishi, Emon, Pigu dan Lizz benar-benar persis seperti bocah umur lima tahun.

Kelimanya memandang antusias kearah Ryewook. Dengan iris mata mereka yang berbinar cerah ditambah senyuman penuh keceriaan. Dan tidak lupa untuk memasang indera pendengaran mereka setajam dan seakurat mungkin. Dan Ryewook pun mulai bercerita.

~Lenny Chan~

Ditempat lainnya. Disebuah ruangan khusus milik para namja tampan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Leeteuk, Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kelima pemuda tampan itu sedang berkumpul disana.

Mereka sedang duduk disofa yang memang tersedia diruangan khusus tersebut. Jika kalian ingin tau ruangan itu seperti hotel terlalu bagus untuk ada disebuah Universitas. Ya, sudahlah lagipula mereka kaya, punya banyak uang jadi biarkan saja.

Kelima namja tampan tersebut hanya saling diam, seolah tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi sesekali Yesung, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Donghae kadang saling tersenyum geli sendiri. Tentu saja karena kejadian tak terduga kemarin itu.

Oh, ayolah mereka sungguh tidak menyangka betapa konyolnya kelakuan para yeoja itu. Benar-benar berani dan jujur sekali, apakah mereka tidak takut diterror seluruh kampus? Itulah yang sekarang ada dipikiran kelima namja tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka, tingkah mereka bahkan diluar harapan kita." Ucapan Kibum memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Membuat keempat pemuda tampan lainnya mengalihkan atensinya kearah pemuda datar tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau mereka sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." Donghae menimpali dengan senyum gelinya. Menatap jail satu-persatu keempat sepupunya itu.

"Hm, kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja sefrontal dan seberani mereka." Yesung menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan Donghae.

Kelimanya kembali saling tersenyum kecil, bahkan Kibum yang biasanya hanya tersenyum tipis sekarang ia malah bisa tersenyum lebar seperti sepupunya yang lain. Oh, berterima kasihlah pada yeoja yang mengatai wajah tampannya yang sedatar lantai itu!.

"Oh ya, seperti yang sudah kita sepakati bersama. Aku sudah mulai menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaanku untuk mencari tau semua tentang mereka." Ucap Leeteuk yang paling tua diantara mereka.

Setelah perbincangan penuh keterdilemaan sekaligus perang batin yang terjadi diantara para namja tampan nan terhormat malam itu. Akhirnya paginya Leeteuk namja tampan dengan senyum malaikatnya tersebut langsung menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk mengawasi kelima yeoja incaran mereka.

Lalu dari mana mereka bisa langsung tau tentang yeoja-yeoja unik padahal baru sekali bertemu? Nah, justru itulah enaknya jadi orang kaya, apapun bisa dilakukan dengan mudah. Apalagi hanya mencari data tentang yeoja antah berantah dengan kelakuan ababil, yang sialnya malah membuat hati kelima namja tampan itu tertarik. Jadi apa mau dikata, jika sudah terlajur cinta. Berarti ya sudahlah!.

"Baguslah kalau begitu Teukie hyung. Meski jujur saja aku masih tidak menyangka kalau aku Cho Kyuhyun akan menyukai jenis yeoja yang seperti itu." Entah ini keluhan atau ratapan. Kyuhyun masih belum percaya tentang perasaannya sendiri. Meskipun ia tidak menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung dan Kibum kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bagaimanapun yang dikatakan oleh sepupu evil mereka itu ada benarnya juga. Karena sedari kecil kelima namja tampan itu telah di didik dengan sangat baik untuk menjadi tuan muda yang terhormat dan berkelas.

Dan sepanjang hidup mereka yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ditemui oleh kelimanya semuanya, tidak ada yang tidak bertingkah atau berkelakuan frontal seperti yeoja-yeoja antah berantah yang baru beberapa hari mereka temui. Yang hebatnya hanya dengan sekali pertemuan langsung bisa menjerat hati mereka begitu saja. Dan itu masih sulit untuk dipercaya sekalipun hal tersebut adalah fakta yang tak bisa terbantahkan lagi.

"Memang aneh rasanya, mungkin jika tingkah mereka bisa sedikit lebih normal." Tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum juga masih sedikit ragu dengan perasaannya. Lagipula banyak juga yang harus dpertimbangkan.

"Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin." Donghae menimpali dengan raut tidak yakin. Ya, karena baru sekali melihat kelakuan unik mereka saja. Jujur itu membuat jauh disudut hati kelima namja tampan itu sedikit frustasi.

"Kalau kita mungkin bisa menyesuaikan, tapi orang tua kita dan status sosial kita mungkin akan butuh waktu." Semua terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yesung. Pemuda berkepala lebih itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya, kau benar Yesungie. Mereka memiliki kehidupan yang terlalu berbeda dengan kehidupan kita." Leeteuk menatap kearah sepupu-sepupunya lekat. Mereka seolah tengah saling berpikir masing-masing.

"Sudahlah kita lihat saja dulu. Seperti apa mereka sebenarnya. Jujur saja aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan yeoja-yeoja unik itu". Ucapan Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka sat itu.

Dan kini para namja tampan itu sudah ingin beranjak keluar ruangan mereka. Sampai kelimanya mendengar beberapa suara langkah yang mulai mendekat kearah ruangan milik mereka. Tentu saja Kibum, Leeteuk, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah tau siapa pemilik dari suara-suara yang ada diluar ruangan mereka.

CEKLEKK...!

Dan munculah lima yeoja super cantik dan body seperti super model yang ada di tv-tv dengan pakaian-pakaian berkelas mereka. Jauh sekali dengan cara berpakaian para yeoja unik dan ajaib yang cenderung sederhana tapi cukup elegan, ah itu satu poin positif pertama yang baru bisa ditemukan oleh para namja tampan tersebut dari kelima yeoja antah berantah kemarin saat tidak sengaja sekilas mereka memperhatikan cara berpakaian yeoja-yeoja itu. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi pikiran kelima namja tampan tersebut kembali tersangkut pada yeoja-yeoja ababil itu.

Kelima yeoja cantik, dan sexy yang tentunya juga sederajat dengan mereka itu, perlahan mendekat kearah Leeteuk, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Yesung dan langsung bergelayut manja dilengan kelimanya. Dan sungguh yang sebenarnya membuat kelima bersaudara sepupu itu merasa risih. Tapi kelima namja tampan itu hanya mencoba bersikap biasa saja, daripada nanti para yeoja-yeoja ini mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada kedua orang tua mereka bisa gawat juga.

Tolong jangan salah paham dulu, para namja tampan itu bukannya takut hanya saja mereka berlima terlalu malas untuk meladeni ceramah dari harabeoji mereka juga keluarga besar mereka yang kadang terlalu berlebihan.

"Oppa, ayo kita makan diluar. Oppa pasti belum makan eoh?" Suara sok perhatian itu berasal dari Kang Sora yang saat ini tengah bergelayut manja dilengan kokoh milik Leeteuk.

Yang bisa dipastikan jika Lenny lihat, habis sudah yeoja itu ditangan mungilnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum saja sembari diam-diam melirik kearah para sepupunya yang sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kyu oppa, bisakah berhenti main PSPnya. Aku kan ada disini." Demi Tuhan, mendengar rajukan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak didepan wajah cantik milik Seul Gi.

Dijamin kalau Emon ada disana, rusak sudah wajah cantik milik yeoja tersebut akibat cakaran maut ala Emon.

"Bisakah kalian pergi duluan saja? Kami masih ada urusan". Akhirnya karena melihat gelagat keempat saudaranya yang tidak enak dari keempat saudaranya yang lain Donghae memutuskan untuk mengusir kelima yeoja itu secara tidak langsung.

"Apa artinya kau tidak mau makan siang denganku Hae oppa." Mendengar rajukan Hyerin, membuat Donghae memutar matanya malas.

Oh, andai Pigu menyaksikan bagaimana Hyerin yang bersandar dipundak Donghae dengan mesra, maka sudah sangat jelas jika tidur Pigu itu kayak Kerbau tapi kalau sudah ngamuk ia bisa berubah jadi lebih galak dari macan yang sedang musim kawin sekalipun. Dan yeoja cantik itu bisa menjadi sasaran yang empuk.

"Kalian yang pergi atau kami yang pergi." Suara Kibum yang terdengar begitu dingin sebenarnya cukup membuat kelima yeoja itu tersentak. Tapi tentu saja mereka mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Ayolah oppa, kita sudah hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu." Dengan tidak tau malunya Hyuna malah mencium pipi kiri Kibum seenaknya. Yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan super datar dari yang bersangkutan.

Bersyukurlah Nishi tidak melihat hal tersebut, karena jika tidak apapun yang ada disekitar yeoja ajaib itu tidak akan segan-segan melempar semua barang yang ada didekatnya kearah yeoja itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Dengar, kami sedang tidak ingin pergi ok. Jadi bisakah kalian keluar kalau tidak kami yang akan pergi." Untuk terakhir kalinya Yesung mengingatkan. Sungguh mereka risih sekali dengan yeoja-yeoja ini. Kalau begini adanya sepertinya mereka lebih memilih menghadapi tingkah ababil yeoja pembuat onar itu dari pada harus meladeni kelima yeoja yang terus saja mencoba menempel pada mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan telefon harabojie kalau begitu." Ucapan Luna membuat Yesung langsung menatap tajam yeoja yang ada disebelah kanannya. Yang saat ini tengah menatap pura-pura polos kearahnya, apalagi tangan yeoja itu yang dengan lancang kini meraba dada bidangnya.

Sungguh puja dewa kerangnya spongbob karena Lizz tidak ada disana dan melihat kegatelan yeoja itu. Karena akan tamatlah sudah riwayat sang yeoja saat itu juga. Asal tau saja selain bisa memprovokasi ke empat sekawannya yang lain, Lizzlah yang diam-diam kadang lebih sering muncul jiwa anarkis dan bar-barnya. Meski sejatinya baik Lizz, Emon, Lenny, Pigu dan Nishi memang memiliki jiwa anarkis masing-masing yang terpendam dalam diri mereka.

Dan sontak mendengar ancaman tidak langsung langsung itu membuat mau tidak mau kelima namja tampan itu mengalah dan menuruti keinginan kelima yeoja yang sialannya adalah para yeoja yang berniat harabeoji kelima namja tampan tersebut ingin dijodohkan dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu mari kita pergi." Leeteuk menatap keempat sepupunya yang lain seolah mengisyaratkan untuk sementara mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan kelima yeoja menyebalkan tersebut.

Akhirnya Kibum, Donghae, Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun bangun mengikuti jejak Leeteuk yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. Tentu dengan Sora yang bergelayut manja dilengannya. Begitu juga dengan keempat pemuda lainnya jangan lupakan wajah risih kelima pemuda tampan tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah penuh sumringah dari Sora, Seul Gi, Hyerin, Hyuna dan Luna.

~Lenny Chan~

Sedangkan ditempat Nishi, Emon, Pigu, Lenny dan Lizz sudah kembali dengan semangat yang lebih membara lagi dari sebelumnya. Setelah mendengar fakta yang mengejutkan tentang identitas yang sebenarnya dari para namja tampan yang mereka taksir. Kelima yeoja manis nan unik tersebut tentu terkejut dan kaget. Pantas saja sedari tadi banyak yang menatap tajam dan tidak suka ke arah mereka.

Dan sepertinya kesadaran kelima sekawan seperjuangan itu sudah kembali. Buktinya mereka peka sekarang kalau sedang ditatap tidak wajar oleh teman-teman sekampus mereka.

Baiklah, kembali lagi kita harus ingat. Kalau kelimanya Lizz, Lenny, Pigu, Emon dan Nishi itu memiliki kadar ketidak pedulian pada sekitar yang cukup memprihatinkan. Dan kalian harus tau motto mereka itu seperti yang suka dipegang teguh para boyband idola mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan SUPER JUNIOR. Ah, ternyata sebiang onar-biang onarnya mereka tetap saja mereka seperti yeoja kebanyakan.

Tapi yang paling penting sampai kapan pun yang mereka pegang teguh adalah ikatan persahabatan mereka dan tentu saja berjuang sekuat tenaga demi mendapat sang pujaan hati. Entah kenapa terdengarnya mereka seperti ingin berperang.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Karena mereka tau sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk bersama dengan para namja tampan impian mereka. Apalagi setelah kenyataan yang mereka ketahui, kalau betapa kayanya calon suami mereka itu. Lihat, belum apa-apa saja kelima yeoja ajaib itu bahkan sudah mengklaim seenak jidat mereka sendiri!.

"Nah, jadi setelah ini bagaimana?" Lenny memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka. Tentu saja karena efek terkejut mereka yang belum hilang.

"Mundur saja atau terus maju?" Sahut Nishi menatap lekat kearah keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

"Tentu saja kita harus terus maju. Lagipula bagus bukan kalau mereka kaya, kita bisa hidup mewah dan mapan." Ucapan asal Lizz tersebut membuat Lenny, Nishi, Emon dan Pigu jadi gemas sendiri. Sampai_

PLAK..!

Dengan sadisnya Pigu menggeplak kepala Lizz dengan sedikit tidak berperasaan. Membuat Lizz mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Apa? Makanya kalau bicara itu jangan sembarangan. Ingat bagaimanapun kita ini bukan yeoja matre meskipun kita juga butuh uang." Ceramah Pigu menatap Lizz songong membuat Nishi, Emon dan Lenny terkikik geli.

"Aishh ini sakit sialan!" Gerutu Lizz mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terkena geplakkan maut Pigu.

"Jadi intinya kita ganti strategi aja gimana?" Emon memberi pendapat yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas diotaknya.

Dan mendengar itu, kelima yeoja tersebut seketika saling pandang dengan mata yang begitu mencurigakan. Ditambah senyum mereka yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti psikopat dadakan. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa hal itu membuat kantin mewah tersebut terasa mengerikan.

Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya hanya saja Lizz, Emon, Pigu, Lenny dan Nishi tidak sadar kalau mereka terlalu berlebihan menyebarkan hawa perencanaan yang menurut mereka akan menguntungkan. Oh, sungguh mereka selalu bertingkah berlebihan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

AKHIRNYAAAAA_KELAARRR JUGA YA TUHAAAANNN_

JANGAN PROTES KALAU SAMPE GAK NYAMBUNG, DAN BIKIN SENDIRI SAJA KALAU MAU (?) Hahaha #Labil

Review Please! Jika berkenan tapi kalau tidak abaikan oke! Haha

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review fict kami.

Khusus buat Nikmah444 Terima kasih banyak, kamu mau baca, review, maupun dukung fict Absurd Kami (?) Hahaha

Next, See you chapter!

.

.

 **Sign**

 **KyuLennyChan (Author)**

 **Annishi KiAnn Kim (Editing)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfiction TeukKyuBumHaeSung, STRAIGHT!**

 **Title : Story A Five Absurd Girls (Chapter 6 part 1)**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum - Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk - Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun - Emon el (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung - Lizz D (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae - Pigu (DongGu)**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Bahasa tidak baku/ Typo/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Tidak suka dengan Pairnya tolong close dan abaikan saja oke! Thanks atas pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KyuLennyChan~**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, sejak kelima yeoja unik itu tau identitas sang namja idaman hati mereka tersebut. Lizz, Pigu, Lenny, Nishi dan Emon memulai lagi rencana mereka dari awal. Mereka berlima memutuskan untuk langsung banting setir saja, daripada kenalan dari awal lagi. Toh kelima yeoja manis bin ajaib itu juga sudah pernah mendeklarasikan ajakan ketemuan secara live waktu pengumuman hari bersejarah saat itu.

Jadi akhirnya keputusan akhir mereka adalah membuat PDKT yang cetar membahana, yang dijamin 99,99% akan berhasil. Tentu saja karena pedoman setumpuk kaset film drama romantis yang mereka tonton dan pelajari telah mereka hafal diluar kepala. Trik-trik ter up to date sudah mereka kantongi dalam memori otak mereka. Sungguh sempurna! Absolutely dan Perfect!

Dan selama seminggu itu pula mereka menahan hasrat untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Demi fokus mempelajari cara modus operation yang baik dan benar agar tidak gagal dan memalukan . Meski mereka tidak yakin itu tidak akan memalukan. Baiklah abaikan yang ini.

Dan saat ini ditempat kosan murah mereka berlima. Lenny, Nishi, Emon, Pigu dan Lizz saat ini tengah sibuk menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing untuk melancarkan proses PDKT ter up to date dan kekinian yang akan mereka lakukan esok hari.

Lihat saja Pigu yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan sebuah akuarium kecil yang berada disudut ruangan dekat lemari. Dimana didalam akuarium kecil tersebut terdapat dua ekor ikan emas yang kata penjualnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan dengan bodoh atau polosnya Pigu mempercayainya dengan penuh kidmat penuh keyakinan.

Sedangkan Emon diranjangnya, yeoja itu terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu yang sedang diuyel-uyel oleh kedua tangannya. Maksudnya tengah dibuat menjadi sesuatu yang entah apa itu tapi bisa dilihat dengan jelas jika wajah yeoja tersebut sangat antusias merancang benda tersebut.

Sedangkan Nishi, ia terlihat sangat sibuk dimeja belajarnya, yang mirisnya cuma ada satu itu saja. Yeoja tersebut dengan lincah menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas dengan warna pink. Jangan lupakan tawa cekikikan nya yang sedari tadi terdengar disela-sela kegiatan menulisnya.

Sedangkan Lizz tengah serius duduk didepan meja makan bundar yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan kamar mereka. Yeoja itu nampak tengah berusaha mendesain makanan dalam sebuah kotak makanan berbentuk hati. Lebih mudahnya membuat bento yang akan ia bawa besok secantik mungkin.

Dan Lenny, yeoja itu terlihat sangat serius sekali memompa balon-balon yang akan dia bawa juga untuk besok. Dengan telaten yeoja satu itu juga memasukkan sesuatu ke setiap balon yang sudah dibuatnya. Tak lupa senyuman sedari tadi terus menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Kelima yeoja unik nan manis tersebut benar-benar sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sampai_

DOORRRR!

Suara salah satu balon milik Lenny yang sudah dipompa tiba-tiba meletus begitu saja. Membuat kosentrasi mereka mendadak buyar.

Lizz terkaget sampai menjatuhkan makanannya yang baru saja mau ia letakkan kedalam kotak.

Emon terlonjak sampai ia hampir saja salah memasukan jarum ketangannya sendiri.

Nishi karena terkejut juga, ia sampai salah menulis hingga menciptakan guratan panjang dilembaran yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya.

Pigu bahkan sampai kalang kabut saat ikannya tiba-tiba melayang karena kaget mendengar suara letusan balon.

Sedangkan Lenny sendiri, mencoba mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri yang juga tak kalah kaget. Sembari menyengir polos kearah sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini pada melotot kearahnya.

"Yak! Lenny berhentilah memompa balon mu, itu sudah sangat banyak!" protes Nishi langsung mendelik tajam kearah salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

Lagipula kenapa juga temannya itu malam-malam begini memompa balon?

"Ini baru lima Nishi, banyak dari mana. Minimal harus ada sepuluh." Sahut Lenny tidak terima. Masa lima dibilang banyak, kalau sepuluh baru banyak.

"Tapi letusan balonmu, hampir saja membuat ikan ku jantungan Lenny!" Pigu menyela, yeoja itu bersyukur karena ia dengan sigap menangkap ikannya yang hampir menggelepar dilantai menemui ajal.

"Tapi ini sedikit lagi Pigu." Lenny merengek. Karena diprotes oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan. Tapi awas jika ada yang meletus lagi." dari atas kasurnya Emon memberi toleransi. Membuat Lenny tersenyum cerah.

"Aku jamin tidak akan ada yang meletus lagi." sahut Lenny mantap. Sedangkan Emon, Pigu dan Nishi hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Kadang mereka sendiri heran dengan tingkah salah satu sahabat mereka tersebut. Yang bisa dikatakan paling polos dan paling tidak peka diantara mereka.

"Lagipula kenapa mesti balon coba, apa kau pikir malaikat mu itu anak TK?" Lizz yang akhirnya sudah selesai dengan bentonya, kini melirik kearah Lenny yang duduk berseberangan meja dengannya. Dengan masih setia memompa balon miliknya.

Benar juga, ucapan Lizz membuat yang lain mendengarnya jadi penasaran juga. Iya kenapa mesti balon? Tanda tanya besar mulai berjibun dikepala keempat sekawan itu menatap penasaran kearah Lenny. Bahkan Pigu, Nishi dan Emon sampai ikut mengerubungi meja bundar mereka.

"Tentu saja itu rahasia!" Jawab Lenny menatap satu persatu sahabatnya sok mencurigakan.

"Ck, dasar pelit." Nishi mencibir yang hanya dibalas dengusan malas dari yang dicibir.

"Biarin! Kau sendiri mau nulis surat cinta, apa mau mengirim surat ancaman Nishi. Kenapa pake amplop hitam dan bukannya pink atau biru?" Kini giliran Lenny yang secara tidak langsung menyindir Nishi, sembari mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tangan Nishi yang memang memegang selembar kertas yang dilipat dan amplop berwarna hitam pekat.

Tentu saja jiwa penasaran pun langsung melanda Lizz, Pigu dan Emon. Yang kini juga menatap tepat kearah yang ditunjukkan Lenny.

Mendadak Nishi mengeluarkan aura mematikan tingkat satu miliknya. Membuat keempat sahabatnya saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Waeyo?" tanya Emon penasaran sekaligus mewakili rasa penasaran sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kalian tau, aku sudah berkeliling ke semua toko yang menjual amplop untuk membeli yang warna pink atau biru, tapi di setiap toko yang aku kunjungi serempak mereka bilang kalau yang warna tersebut habis dan hanya tersisa yang warna hitam. Dan aku merasa para penjual itu pasti sekongkol untuk merusak rencanaku untuk mendekati sang namja tampan berwajah datar itu." jelas Nishi panjang lebar, penuh kesedihan yang mendalam. Dengan menundukkan kepalanya menatap amplop hitam tersebut penuh kesengsaraan dan kemirisan.

"Sabar-sabar." Emon yang merasa prihatin menepuk-nepuk pundak Nishi penuh perasaan.

Lenny memasang wajah simpati. Yeoja itu tau benar kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini jika sudah punya keinginan maka harus tercapai. Kecuali jika benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Ya, seperti tragedi amplop sekarang ini misalnya.

Lizz dan Pigu saling pandang menatap kasian juga pada sahabat mereka yang satu ini. Karena masa iya sih mau ngasih surat cinta pake amplop hitam? Yang benar saja.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja itu sesuatu yang unik Nishi." Pigu mencoba memberi masukan hal yang positif, meski dalam hati ia miris juga melihat nasib sang sahabat.

"Betul, kan tidak ada orang yang pernah ngasih surat cinta pake amplop hitam?" timpal Lizz berusaha kembali membuat Nishi sedikit bersemangat kembali.

"Dan itu keren. Karena kau yang akan menjadi yang pertama", ujar Lenny mantap.

Nishi yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya kini menatap satu persatu wajah mereka dengan pandangan sedikit bingung. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh keempat sahabatnya tersebut. Sampai seulas senyum manis kini sudah kembali menghiasi wajah Nishi yang tadi sempat mendadak mendung.

"Kalian benar! Si tampan datar itu juga pasti suka yang unik-unik, dan surat cinta ini adalah yang terunik." ujar Nishi heboh dan segera memasukan lipatan kertas yang berisi tulisan penuh cinta itu kedalam amplop hitam kematian tersebut.

 _"Unik sih unik! Tapi tidak mesti warna hitam juga kali!"koor Pigu, Lizz, Lenny dan Emon dalam hati._ Tentu saja dalam hati, mereka tidak mau kena amuk Nishi yang kadang jiwa bar-barnya bisa sebelas dua belas dengan Lizz.

"Hm, Lizz apa kau yakin mau memberikan bento pada si tampan berkepala besar itu?" Pigu yang sebenarnya dari tadi ingin bertanya pada Lizz. Akhirnya menyeruakan juga keingin tahuannya pada apa yang ada diatas meja, yang berada tepat didepan Lizz.

Otomatis Lenny, Emon, dan Nishi juga menatap kearah benda kotak berbentuk hati yang sudah dihias amat begitu cantik oleh Lizz. Meski entah kenapa keempat yeoja lainnya malah memandang horror kearah Lizz yang tengah tersenyum cerah sekaligus meneguk ludah kasar sembari menatap ngeri makanan dalam kotak itu. Yang terlihat cantik tapi diam-diam mematikan.

"Bukankah aku membuatnya dengan sangat sempurna?" dengan bangga Lizz mengangkat kotak bento tersebut dan memamerkannya pada keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Tanpa menyadari ringisian wajah keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

"Benar sangat cantik." demi apapun Lenny mengatakan itu tidak ikhlas sama sekali.

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan menyukainya!" Nishi berujar mantap. Walau jauh disudut hatinya ia sama sekali tidak yakin.

"Benar-benar." sahut Pigu. Yeoja satu ini bersyukur karena bukan dia yang akan memakan benda kematian itu.

"Kau hebat." Tidak, ini jerit hati Emon. Yeoja manis itu hanya berharap orang yang akan memakannya masih bisa melihat dunia esok hari.

Lizz tertawa bahagia sedangkan Emon, Pigu, Nishi dan Lenny juga ikut tertawa meski itu terdengar garing. _'Semoga sitampan berkepala besar itu bisa selamat!' Ini teriak batin keempat yeoja lainnya kecuali Lizz tentu saja._ Karena keempatnya tau bagaimana mematikannya rasa makanan buatan sahabat mereka tersebut.

"Eh, Emon apa yang sedang kau buat itu?" Nishi melirik kearah Emon yang memang duduk tepat disampingnya. Penasaran juga karena tangan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi bergerak. Membuat sahabatnya yang lain kembali ikut penasaran.

Seketika wajah Emon mendadak cerah, apalagi ketika ia kembali menatap sebuah benda panjang berwarna pink dengan gambar kartun binatang berekor panjang dengan tubuh totol-totol tapi bukan macan melainkan marsupilami. Dimana Lenny, Lizz, Pigu dan Nishi akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang sahabat mereka yang masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Membuat keempatnya kembali merasa heran, meski hati mereka jujur saja merasa lelah karena terus penasaran dan Kepo dengan ulah mereka sendiri.

"Apa ini syal untuk si tampan berpipi bakpao itu, Emon?" tanya Lenny sembari memegang ujung syal tersebut yang sepertinya sudah selesai dibuat.

"Tentu saja? Bagus bukan ? Aku membuatnya dengan cinta disetiap rajutannya." Emon mendekap syal pink tersebut ke dadanya. Pandangan matanya seolah menerawang. Tidak peduli pada pandangan sweetdrop berjamaah dari keempat sahabatnya.

Sigh_

Lizz, Nishi, Pigu dan Lenny hanya memasang wajah bodoh khas mereka masing-masing. OK, ini sebenarnya otak mereka yang salah, atau Emonlah yang memang sedang tidak waras?. Tapi tidakkah mereka berlima sadar kalau mereka memang kadang tidak waras? Baik maafkan aku , ayo kembali ke Story.

"Bagus Emon, tapi kenapa gambarnya Marsupilami?" ujar Lizz bingung. Lagipula kenapa gambarnya kekanakan sekali. Batin Lizz miris.

"Dan kenapa juga harus warna Pink?" kini Nishilah yang memandang Emon tidak mengerti. Oh God demi si tampan datar calon suamiku, kenapa temannya mendadak error? Jerit inner yeoja manis tersebut.

"Dan kau yakin tidak salah pilih warna Emon." dalam hati Pigu meragukan dan tertawa miris. Yang benar saja masa warnanya Pink? Dan gambar Marsupilami? Demi apa tanpa diketahui Emon keempat sahabatnya itu ingin sekali tertawa.

"Pink itu warna yang bagus teman-teman. Dia warna yang sangat lembut." ucap Emon penuh kelembutan dibatas kenormalan. Masih tidak menyadari wajah bingung sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

 _'Tapi tetap saja. Itu terlalu kekanakan dan kewanitaaannn!' Lagi-lagi mereka koor dalam hati dengan sangat kompak. En_ tah kenapa mendadak mereka merasakan kokoro mereka terasa lelah.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, sebentar. Awas jangan sentuh balonku." Ancam Lenny pada keempat sahabat uniknya yang lain. Dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari mereka.

"Sudah-sudah ayo mending kita tidur saja. Karena besok adalah waktunya kita berjuang." Lizz bangkit dari duduknya membawa kotak berbentuk hati dan meletakkannya dimeja belajar bersama milik mereka berlima.

"Hm, lagipula aku sudah mengantuk."dengan perlahan Emon mulai menaiki kasurnya yang memang berada diatas tempat tidur Nishi.

"Ah, aku berharap semoga esok hari semua berjalan lancar." dengan posisinya yang sudah siap untuk tidur. Dari tempatnya Nishi masih sempat melirik sahabatnya yang lain.

"Pangeran shojo ku pasti senang dengan apa yang akan ku berikan padanya, yaitu_

"PIGUUUUUUUU_ KEDUA IKANMU MAU PINGSAAAANNNN!"

Ucapan Pigu terpotong saat mendengar suara super kencang milik Lenny yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mendadak keadaan menjadi hening.

1 detik

Lizz, Pigu, Nishi dan Emon saling pandang dari tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

2 detik

Pigu menggumam dalam hati, ikannya mau pingsan? Ikan pingsan?

3 detik

E-EHHHHH_! Teriak Pigu kalap. Dengan cepat ia langsung menuju tempat akuarium kecilnya berada. Di ikuti Emon yang mendadak turun lagi dari ranjangnya, Lizz dan juga Nishi yang juga penasaran.

Dimana keempatnya melihat Lenny yang tengah memandang akuarium itu dengan intens.

Pigu dengan kecepatan cahaya kini sudah berada didepan akuariumnya, begitu juga dengan keempat sahabat idiotnya yang lain.

Seketika mata Pigu berkaca-kaca. Lenny, Nishi, Emon dan Lizz saling berpandangan prihatin. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah kedalam akuarium kecil itu, dua ekor ikan yang katanya sepasang kekasih tersebut kini terlihat terkulai lemas. Kedua ikan itu memang belum mati tapi tetap saja ekor mereka melambai pelan. Benar karena Lennylah, kedua ikan itu akan pingsan atau akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Andwaeeeee, kalian tidak boleh matiiii...huweeee,.., ikan kuuu! dengan berlebihan nya Pigu memeluk akuarium miliknya dengan sangat erat. Airmata bahkan sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Keempat sahabat uniknya yang lain jadi bingung juga, apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk bisa menenangkan Pigu dan menyelamatkan ikan yang sudah mendekati sakarrotul maut tersebut.

"Hiks, sabar Pigu kau harusnya berdoa semoga ikan mu tidak cepat mati." suara isakan kecil itu berasal dari Nishi, ia menepuk pundak Pigu dengan amat penuh kasih sayang. Ah yeoja satu itu meski paling suka marah-marah dan ngaamuk, jangan salah ia kadang bisa paling melankolis diantara kelimanya.

"Coba aku lihat sebentar ikanmu." kini tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Pigu, Emon langsung meraih akuarium mini itu dari Pigu dan melihat ikannya yang oh ya ampun benar-benar sudah megap-megap?

"Pigu apa kau sudah memberinya makan? Mungkin saja dia lemas karena tidak makan." suara Lizz membuat Pigu tiba-tiba terdiam. Benar juga apakah ia sudah memberi ikannya makan?

Emon, Lenny, Nishi dan Lizz kini memperhatikan Pigu yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Keempat yeoja manis nan ajaib itu yakin kalau teman mereka pasti belum memberi makan ikan miliknya. Apalagi dengan Pigu yang sekarang tengah menyengir bodoh kearah mereka.

"Aku lupa."

"Pigu cepat kasih makan, ikan mu nanti keburu pingsan." ujar Lenny cepat, yeoja itu sedari tadi hanya menatap kedua ikan yang mungkin jika saja bisa bicara, kedua ikan tersebut pasti langsung mencak-mencak karena tidak dikasih makan.

"Benar juga!" dengan cepat Pigu pun mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Dan untunglah ia sempat membeli makanan ikannya juga sekaligus saat membeli dua ekor ikan mas itu..

Emon, Lenny, Nishi dan Lizz hanya menghela nafas lelah. Aish baru saja mereka semua mau tepar dan mengisi tenaga buat besok ada saja halangannya. Akhirnya dengan segala perdebatan, kekepoan dan rasa penasaran yang akhirnya terpuaskan kelima yeoja unik yang untungnya manis-manis tersebut, kini tengah berada diranjangnya masing-masing dan bersiap untuk kelam mimpi.

Meski sangat terlihat jelas jikalau bahkan saat tidur pun wajah mereka tersenyum cerah. Ck, cinta kadang memang membuat orang waras jadi tidak sehat!.

~KyuLennyChan~

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah dimana burung-burung berkicau riang dan cahaya mentari terasa hangat menerpa bumi. Di ruangan mewah yang ada dikampus tempat para namja tampan yang diidam-idamkan oleh para si manis yang sayangnya absurd itu kini-bagaimana ya aku menjelaskan tampang mereka yang, errrr, campuran antara rasa syukur dan miris sekaligus ironis tersebut.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang memang sedang sangat bagus hari ini. Meski sungguh dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam mereka sangat bahagia, tapi disaat yang sama juga perasaan masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada membuat hati kelima namja tampan alias sang tuan muda terhormat, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Leeteuk, Kim Yesung dan Lee Donghae yang saat ini entah kenapa wajah mereka terlihat masam tapi tetap tampan, untuk di pandang. merasa dilema akan perasaan mereka yang dirasakan untuk para yeoja yang harus diakui memang manis tapi memiliki kelakuan yang kadang anarkis.

Terlihat di sofa single mewah, Leeteuk namja tampan pemilik senyum malaikat itu tengah memijit keningnya sendiri, yang entah kenapa mendadak terasa pening. Apalagi ketika iris matanya menatap kembali selebaran data yang baru saja diterimanya dari sang mata-mata suruhan.

Tentu saja. Ingat, kalau di chap yang ke berapa entah saya lupa. Kelima tuan muda terhormat tersebut menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari tau kelima yeoja unik yang ajaib. Dan saat inilah data-data dari para yeoja antah berantah itu baru mereka dapatkan. OK, mari kembali ke cerita.

Tak jauh beda dengan Leeteuk, Kibum dan Yesung sama-sama terdiam ditempat duduk mereka di sofa panjang. Wajah tampan dengan wajah datar yang dimiliki sejak lahir tersebut, entah kenapa kali ini terkesan lebih kearah sulit untuk dijelaskan, ekspresi apa yang tengah ditunjukannya sekarang. Tapi yang jelas iris sekelas malamnya menatap serius lembaran data yang sama persis seperti milik Leeteuk tentu hanya data orang yang tercantumnya saja yang berbeda.

Sedangkan Yesung disampingnya, si tampan berkepala besar tersebut. Sesekali, ah tidak tapi sedari tadi terus saja menghela nafas lelah. Seolah baru saja ia mendapat masalah yang paling besar dan tidak bisa terpecahkan. Masalahnya kelima namja tampan itu memang memiliki masalah, tapi tidak berat-berat amat. Mereka saja yang membuat seolah merepotkan, sungguh cara berpikir orang kaya terlalu berlebihan.

Lain halnya dengan Kibum, Yesung dan Leeteuk. Si tampan pecinta ikan, Donghae hanya terduduk saja disofa single satunya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah tampan ala pengeran komik shojonya. Dilihat darimanapun jelas sekali jika Donghae juga tak kalah gloomy. Oh ayolah, mereka hanya jatuh cinta kenapa jadi lebay sekali?

"Oh demi PSP kesayangan ku, semua data ini tidak benarkan?" Akhirnya suara seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi terus mondar-mandir ala setrikaan itu, kini menatap keempat saudara sepupunya meminta kepastian. Meski dari tampang mereka sudah sangat jelas terlihat bahwa data yang mereka terima seratus persen asli, original dan bukan copian apalagi bajakan. Asli seasli-aslinya.

Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae dan Kibum sama-sama menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malas, lagipula sudah pasti itu data akurat dan tepercaya kenapa masih tanya juga? Namanya juga lagi meyakinkan hati jadi begitu.

"Aku tidak tau mau berkomentar apa, aigooo kepalaku jadi pusing." suara lirihan Donghae terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh keempat sepupu tampannya yang lain.

"Mereka benar-benar berbeda. Dan ini sedikit membuatku frustrasi." kali ini Yesung menyahuti dengan kembali menghela nafas lelah. Padahal dari pertama dialah yang lebih bersemangat untuk mencoba mendekati yeoja ajaib dan unik itu.

"Mereka memang para yeoja yang manis, tapi kenapa memiliki kelakuan diluar kendali." Kibum menyela menatap satu-persatu sepupunya tidak mengerti. Jangankan kelima namja tampan itu yang tidak mengerti, bahkan kelima yeoja sekawan seperjuangan itu sendiri kadang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka perbuat.

"Tapi setidaknya mereka yeoja baik-baik. Tentu saja kita abaikan fakta bahwa mereka memiliki kepribadian yang mungkin bukan aneh tapi unik?" ini entah kenapa Leeteuk merasa ucapan yang dilontarkannya terkesan seperti tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ya memang itu kenyataannya juga sih.

Otomatis otak jenius milik Donghae, Yesung, Kibum dan Kyuhyun mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupu tertua mereka tersebut. Kelima pemuda tampan itu akhirnya saling pandang sebelum kembali secara serempak menghela nafas berat. Bagaimanapun ini pilihan mereka, seabnormal apapun yeoja yang mereka taksir tetap saja merekalah yang telah memenangkan hati kelima namja tampan berstatus anak konglongmerat dengan segala sejuta pesona tersebut.

Ini memang jauh dari prediksi dan apa yang mereka harapkan, yeoja yang mereka bayangkan akan sederajat dan berstatus menjadi pasangan mereka suatu hari nanti, ternyata bahkan tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sama sekali. Dan ayolah apakah itu anugerah atau musibah? Semoga saja itu karunia. -'hell

"Tapi ku rasa diantara kelima yeoja ini, hanya yeoja milik Leeteuk Hyung saja yang sepertinya sedikit waras." keluh Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan nanar. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan super malas dari namja tampan berwajah malaikat tersebut.

"Benarkah begitu? Bukankah tadi kau sudah baca tentang datanya. Dan disana dikatakan dengan jelas, jika dia terlalu polos dan tidak peka sekaligus ceroboh untuk ukuran seorang yeoja yang sudah menjadi mahasiswi." dengan penekanan penuh disetiap nada bicaranya Leeteuk menatap keempat sepupunya sedikit frustasi. Meski dihati namja tampan tersebut ia sangat bersyukur jika itu benar adanya itupun hanya dibagian kepolosannya saja. Poor Leeteuk.

"Tapi itu jauh lebih baik, dibanding yeoja milikku. Bayangkan saja dia tukang tidur, pemalas dan cengeng. Astaga ia bahkan sangat berbanding terbalik denganku yang sangat hiperaktif." Sela Donghae menatap satu-persatu sepupunya tersebut sembari mengacung-acungkan lembaran data milik yeoja antah berantah yang sialnya berhasil memikat hati ikannya?

Kibum, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Yesung yang mendengarnya sedikit tersenyum geli. Apalagi melihat wajah namja tampan pecinta ikan itu semakin tertekuk kesal ketika melihat semua sepupunya seolah hendak menertawakannya.

"Hey, itu tidak seberapa." Kini Yesung yang berbicara sengaja menjeda membuat atensi yang ada disana terpusat padanya.

"Yeojaku dia bahkan sangat bar-bar dan suka main tangan, kalian bahkan sudah tau betapa beraninya dia mengataiku namja berkepala besar didepan semua orang pula." sumpah demi apapun setiap mengingat julukan itu Yesung ingin sekali melempar yeoja tersebut kekutub utara. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya imajinasinya saja, toh kenyataannya Yesung sudah terlanjur cinta.

"Tetap saja. Asal kalian tau yeoja punyaku dia berisik sekali dan kekanakan. Apa-apaan coba dengan panggilan namja berpipi bakpao! Meski aku suka dibagian saat ia bilang aku tampan." ini terdengar di telinga Leeteuk, Kibum, Yesung dan Donghae. Entah kenapa terdengar keluhan sekaligus bangga dari nada bicara Kyuhyun. Namja tampan berpipi chubby itu ingin bersumpah serapah sebenarnya, tapi batal ketika kenyataan kalau yeoja itu yang sebenarnya masih diragukan tapi tetap diiyakan yang disukai olehnya Kyuhyun akhirnya menahan segala umpatannya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin itu memang kepribadian mereka, yeoja milikku pun tak jauh berbeda dengan yeoja kalian. Dia pemarah dan gampang berubah-ubah mood. Tapi juga paling gampang terprovokasi." Kibum menghela nafas pasrah, pemuda tampan datar itu bersifat dingin, dan terlalu cuek pada lingkungan sekitar. Dan kenapa ia menyukai yeoja pemarah dan gampang melankolis begini? Kibum bahkan menyadari kalau sepupunya yang lain juga tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur kelima namja tampan dan kaya tersebut sedikit nelangsa, tapi juga senang. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah yang mereka sebutkan tadi dari setiap kepribadian yeoja yang belum apa-apa tanpa sadar sudah mereka klaim sebagai yeoja milik mereka tersebut itu belum seberapa. Hanya beberapa kecil dari tingkah ajaib para yeoja antah berantah dan itupun masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa mereka jelaskan satu persatu.

Kalau mereka bisa memutar waktu, mungkin detik ini juga Kibum, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk akan lebih memilih untuk langsung pergi ke waktu saat dimana mereka bertemu dengan para yeoja tersebut.

Tapi apa mau dikata ini sudah takdir, tertulis dengan amat sangat sempurna oleh sang pencipta. Hanya satu yang disayangkan kenapa yeoja mereka harus berkepribadian ajaib seperti itu. Apalagi jika kembali mengingat status mereka yang terkenal sebagai namja tampan, kaya, berkarisma yang di didik dengan amat terlalu sempurna sebagai seorang tuan muda yang terhormat.

Dan kelima namja tampan tersebut merasa, kalau sepertinya mereka benar-benar telah gila. Dan itu satu pemikiran yang amat berlebihan, dari namja yang memang berasal dari kalangan atasa. Sudah ku bilang orang kaya itu kadang pikirannya ribet, jatuh cinta aja dibikin ruwet. Heol!

~KyuLennyChan~

Sedangkan didepan pintu gerbang kampus kelima yeoja yang sedari tadi dibicarakan kini sudah berjejer rapi dengan amat sangat mengagumkan. Tentu saja lihat saja hari ini, banyak dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang memperhatikan mereka saat ini.

Baiklah itu memang sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda karena disana tidak ada sepeda gandeng lima yang biasanya kelima yeoja manis yang sayangnya aneh itu kendarai.

Lalu dimanakah sepeda unik tersebut?

Tentu saja dirumah, mereka mau melakukan misi rahasia, masa iya mau bawa-bawa sepeda! Ditambah kelimanya sudah cantik, rapi dan wangi jadi lain kali saja naik sepeda laginya.

Apalagi ditambah efek angin yang entah datang dari mana seolah tengah diarahkan kearah kelima yeoja tersebut hingga terlihat amat mempesona. Siapa lagi jika bukan lima yeoja Absurd In The genk dikampus tersebut.

Lizz, Pigu, Lenny, Nishi, dan Emon. OK meski sepertinya itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan. Tapi biarkan saja biar pesona kelima yeoja manis nan unik tersebut bisa terlihat. Walau masih terlihat aneh karena wajah mereka yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Dan yang lebih lagi mereka juga sedikit lebih gaya dan berdandan.

Lizz memakai sweter warna coklat dengan skiny jeans berwarna navy blue dan sepatu sket yang senada dengan skiny jeans nya. Terlihat cantik apalagi dengan gaya rambutnya yang digerai hingga menjuntai dengan indah. Jangan lupakan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang diberi pita berwarna pink yang ada ditangannya.

Disebelahnya Pigu, menggunakan blus warna putih dengan rok mini jeans pendek setengah paha yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat indah. Dipadukan dengan flatshoes yang berwarna senada dengan blusnya. Rambut yang biasanya diikat asal itu kini tergulung rapi dengan anak rambut yang menjuntai dikedua sisi kepalanya. Dan sebuah akuarium kecil dikedua tangan mungilnya. Jangan pernah lupakan senyum manis yang sedari tadi dipamerkan.

Dan Lenny yang tepat berdiri disebalah Pigu, yeoja manis satu itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya dan skiny jeans berwarna biru gelap selutut. Dan sepatu cats bertali warna putih yang melengkapi penampilannya hari ini. Ditambah dengan gaya rambutnya yang diikat ala ekor kuda dengan helaian anak rambut dikedua sisinya. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tas ransel hitam yang ada dipundaknya sedang tangan kanannya memegang sebuah benang balon miliknya.

Disampingnya lagi Nishi, yeoja itu terlihat seperti seorang anggota Girlband yang ada ditv. Kemeja warna putih dengan rok mini warna pink selutut dan dilengkapi dengan flatshoes warna putih tulang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Terkesan sangat Girly dan manis. Tidak lupa secarik amplop berisi surat cinta sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Tatanan rambutnya pun ia kuncir ekor kuda, tapi dengan sebuah bando polos yang cantik menghiasi mahkotanya.

Dan Emon yeoja yang tak kalah manis itu, kini memakai rok terusan selutut berwarna blue dengan kerah lebar dan bagian lengannya yang hanya setengah siku. Ditambah sebuah flatshoes berwarna senada yang membuat penampilannya terkesan cute dan manis. Apalagi rambutnya yang tergerai dengan sebuah jepit dengan bentuk bunga menghias cantik dandannya hari ini. Dengan kedua tangga yang memegang erat sebuah kantong berisikan benda yang akan diberikannya pada seseorang.

Kelimanya masih berdiri saja didepan pintu gerbang, padahal sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka berdiri dan itu hanya untuk menjelaskan seperti apa penampilan meraka saat ini. Apa? Berhenti menatapku dan balik ke Story!.

Baik Pigu, Lizz, Emon, Nishi dan Lenny, untuk sesaat mereka kembali saling pandang. Ada keyakinan besar dihati mereka masing-masing dan kelima yeoja unik itu juga berjanji kalau mereka tidak akan bertingkah aneh. Mereka harus jadi yeoja berkelas meski saya sedikit meragukan, tapi tekad mereka sudah bulat, apalagi segala bentuk PDKT ter up to date dan kekinian telah mereka kantongi.

Jadi mereka tidak mungkin gagal karena itu akan memalukan apalagi didepan para namja tampan, jadi mereka harus berhasil agar bisa berpacaran kalau perlu sampai pada sebuah pernikahan. Karena itu sungguh suatu pengharapan, mimpi dan harus jadi kenyataan!.

"Kalian siap?" Lizz memandang teman-temannya mantap, meyakinkan hatinya dan juga sekawan seperjuangannya yang lain.

"Aku tentu saja siap." sahut Pigu tersenyum cerah kearah keempat sahabat seperjuangannya. Senyumannya akan semakin cerah ketika pandangan menatap akuarium mini miliknya. Dimana ikannya yang semalam hampir saja kehilangan nyawa akhirnya bisa terselamatkan

"Aku deg-degan, tapi aku siap." dengan yakin Lenny menimpali sesekali ia melihat ke atas tepat kesepuluh balon miliknya. Apalagi saat yeoja manis itu mengingat ada sesuatu disetiap balon miliknya tersebut.

"Huft, baiklah ingat kita harus terlihat berkelas seperti yeoja-yeoja didalam drama yang sering kita tonton." Emon menimpali dengan serius. Tapi tetap saja wajah manis itu terlihat bersemangat dan antusias.

"Tiru yeoja kaya yang baik, jangan yang antagonis. Karena ini misi antara masa depan yang bahagia atau masa depan penuh penderitaan." ucap Nishi berapi-api. Tak disangka keempat sahabatnya yang lain ikut mengobarkan semangat pejuang mereka juga. Mereka berlima saling mengangguk dan menatap satu sama lain penuh tekad.

Tunggu, kenapa kesannya jadi mereka seperti mau perang dan bukannya mau PDKT? Ah bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan tidak ada hari dimana mereka tidak bertingkah berlebihan. Jadi biarkan saja suka-suka mereka saja! -'hell

Dan akhirnya setelah saling mendukung satu sama lain. Kelima yeoja manis bin unik nan ajaib itupun mulai berpencar untuk memulai misi PDKT yang sudah dirancang secara sempurna. Berdoa saja semoga tidak ada halangan yang melintang, yang membuat mereka kelabakan, karena tidak bisa mengatasi keadaan yang datang diluar dugaan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaaaaaaa Tuhaaannnkkuuu akhirnya selesai juga**

 **AKU TIDAK PEDULI MAU NYAMBUNG APA TIDAK...TERSERAAHHH YANG PENTING AKU UDAH UUUUPPP...**

 **DAN POKOKNYA SETELAH INI AKU MAU LIBUUUURRR...**

 **BY WASAALAM!**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review!**

 **Terutama kamu (Mpok Jannah) jangan iri dan ingin dimasukkan dalam cast. Karena ini sudah cukup! -'hahaha**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **KyuLennyChan (Author)**

 **Annishi KiAnn Kim (Editing)**


End file.
